How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay
by Galadriell
Summary: The whole truth and nothing but the truth. And a bit of weirdness. Harry/Draco SLASH! Obviously...
1. Chapter 1

_Let's set the stage, shall we?_

Eighth Year. Wizarding World sans Lord freakin' Voldemort. Everything is lovey dovey. Harry decided to out himself, Ginny decided against hexing his balls away and Draco decided to keep hating everything and everyone.

_Oh, you want to know who I am? Just an omnipresent viewer, observing and reporting everything I saw that year. Not a voyeur. Not a peeping Tom. No, not Merlin. I'm just me. And whenever me sees fit, she will add her own thoughts to Malfoy's actions and Potter's words. Because she, is me, is I. And I'm the one telling the story. I cannot read minds. I cannot see the future. I cannot disregard the smuttiness that is the essence of this story. I will not bear the brunt of the blame for the silliness that is to ensue. I cannot change the facts. And once you hear this story, you will be glad that I did not change the facts. You may call me a liar, you may call me a creep, you may call me an angel, you may call me a demon. I am me, me is she, and she watched Harry Potter turn Draco Malfoy gay. Want to know how? Of course you do… _

_Here's a quick run-through on how it all got started._

Draco Malfoy pushed the bathroom door open, absently straightening his tie. He had fallen asleep in History of Magic. Surprise, surprise. Half the class had fallen asleep. He was groggy and irritable now. In fact, being in Eighth Year was making him irritable. Why on Earth had he been sent back to school?

_He must have sadistic parents. Just saying._

He shook his head, resigned. He dropped his bag on the ground and shifted away his robe as he undid the zipper on his trousers.

_Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of peeking._

He relaxed once the pressure in his bladder was relieved. He sighed quietly. Then he tilted his head when he heard hurried breathing and shuffling.

Behind the closed door on the fifth stall, Harry Potter was pushed against Michael Corner with tangled tongues and firm arms. They exhaled together, lost in their own worlds.

Draco grimaced and whipped his head forward. Revolted, he quickly finished up. The boys in the stall seemed in no hurry to stop. Draco was privy to the satisfied moans and wet sounds of lips on lips. He stalked to the sinks and ran the water, hoping to drag the two out of it. Unfortunately, they took the rush of water to mean that they could moan louder.

Harry smiled as Michael let out a soft growl. He could hear the water running. And he knew how much of an exhibitionist Michael was.

_What a dog…_

Draco stared at his repulsed reflection as he washed his hands. He didn't understand homosexuality.

Why would a man want to date another man?  
How were they supposed to procreate?  
Was it to quell perverted fantasies?

Most likely.

He shut off the faucet and moved to grab his bag.

"Mmm…"

Draco froze. His eyes traveled to the fifth stall without his consent.

Harry was on his toes as he arched into Michael's demanding lips. Michael dropped his arms to Harry's waist.

Draco saw the feet swaying carelessly by the ankles of the other. A breathless laugh escaped the stall. Draco blinked. He straightened up in a flash, shouldering his bag.

"You're really good," a whisper sounded. Draco gagged, moving to the door.

"I've practiced," came the answer. Draco shook his head in disbelief.

_As did I. Was that any way to talk to a beau? Boast about past exploits?_

"Hmm," was the reply. "Nothing to brag about." Draco recognized that voice.

"Then I guess I'll just have to brag about this, Harry."

Which was followed by an impassioned moan.

And Draco's jaw dropped.

That was Potter.

Potter was moaning like a lovesick girl.

What?

What the _hell_?

_The_ Harry Potter!

Draco rushed out of the bathroom, darkening.

_Can't say I blame him…_

* * *

During dinner, Draco had to try quite hard to stop from staring at Harry. From the looks of it, his respect for Harry had dropped considerably after the chance encounter. How degrading was it to be reduced to a spineless tool Corner used to fulfill his daily quota of snogs? How pathetic of Potter to stoop to levels so low? Draco shuddered in revulsion. Potter was a nobody in Draco's eyes. Once again.

"You alright?" Theo asked.

Draco responded with a smug sniff. "Just thinking," he answered.

In fact, he couldn't believe that the rest of the school hadn't lost their respect of Harry too. How could they watch Potter be part of a homosexual relationship? Where was the press? Where were the Howlers? Where was the publicity and outrage?

_Being the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice had a few positive aspects. Potter could do no wrong._

Draco had been staying away from Harry for months, not sure what an accidental meeting could cause. But this was such good fodder for insults. Draco restrained himself. He was already on the watch list. Getting on Potter's bad side would only spell trouble. Besides, Potter wasn't worth it.

_Let the man ruin his name with that Ravenclaw bastard_.

Draco met Harry's gaze.

Harry noticed the initial shock in Malfoy's expression change to a look of disgust. "Typical," he muttered. "He hasn't changed a bit, has he?"

"Well… He _has_ stopped talking to us," Hermione noted. "Thank goodness.'

"No kidding," Ron agreed.

"I thought he'd have grown up like everyone else, you know?" Harry said, looking away. "I did keep him out of Azkaban, didn't I?"

"Once a Malfoy, always an ponce," Seamus quipped, causing a soft torrent of chuckles.

* * *

Harry wasn't paying attention as he rounded the corner in his hurry to get to his common room. He bumped into Draco. The two split as though they had touched plague.

"Malfoy," Harry said grimly, glowering at the Slytherin.

"Couldn't find your precious boyfriend to grope?" Draco responded, returning the glare.

Harry snorted in derision. "Wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole, ferret," he said bitterly, sidestepping Draco and stomping away.

Draco muttered profanities under his breath as he walked away.

_And thus, four months of mutual silence was broken. _

_Oh goody!_

* * *

Potter and Malfoy were at each other's throats.

_Not literally. Would be quite a sight…_

It was worse than before the war. No Dark Lord to fear, no pressures from family, and no more unwritten rules to follow. The words they fought with were underhanded and highly entertaining to listen to. Anything from family, marks, friends, and body parts were under fire.

"You're a bloody blast-ended _skank_, Potter."

"I'm not the one going around kissing the arses of bloody blast-ended skanks."

"I'm sure you know _all_ about arse kissing!"

"Not as much as you know about getting your _arse kicked_! Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Gonna go cry to your _boyfriend_, are you?"

"At least I'm getting some! I bet you've been high and dry for eighteen years. Still a virgin, ferret?"

"I don't need anything up my arse to make my day, Scarhead."

"Oh, no? I could have sworn I had heard you fapping in your dungeon. Nothing up your arse? Impressive."

"Just because you have a dead father doesn't mean you _have_ to find a replacement to call 'Daddy'."

"Oh, that does it!"

Then came the fists, blood, gore, and detentions.

_I rather enjoyed these exchanges. Took avid notes. Must say, my vocabulary increased dramatically._

Michael got out of the relationship faster than a Wronski Feint. If being with Harry meant having to endure insults from Draco, he wasn't about to risk his ego or his reputation.

"You're… breaking up?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"It's not you. It's me."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Wasn't that the same line he had used on Ginny? "Really?" he asked deliberately.

"Absolutely," Michael said with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"What about you would make you want to break up with me?" Harry asked, leaning in with mock interest.

Michael looked entirely too guilty. "Um… er… that is… you– and I… we… I mean…"

Harry rolled his eyes before leaving Michael to stammer all by himself.

_Yes. Breakups can be that easy. You should try it sometime._

* * *

Draco clicked his tongue in frustration, putting down his book. "You guys _seriously_ have nothing better to do than discuss Potter's love life?" he asked his dorm mates. They stared at him as blankly for a moment before returning to gossiping like old spinsters. Draco huffed indignantly, trying quite hard to ignore the words.

"Anyway, I heard Corner wasn't all that exclusive. Potter must've found out," Blaise said conspiringly. "Know who else was involved?"

"You're so full of bull," Theo exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I heard they split without bad blood."

Blaise snorted in derision. "Ever heard of a split without bad blood? No. Something went wrong, obviously. Maybe Potter's a bad lay."

Adrian chocked on his drink, sputtering over the table. "What the hell? Maybe _Corner_ was the bad lay," he said, feeling defensive.

Draco stuck his fingers into his ears. This was a rather uncomfortable situation, talking about Potter's prowess in bed. It was not something Draco liked being caught in the periphery of. He scowled at the words on the page.

"Corner's got a black book as thick as our Transfigurations notes. He's a pretty good lay," Blaise informed them.

Theo grimaced. "Wait, wait, wait! How would you know?" he asked quickly.

Blaise looked coy. "Oh, I have an eye for these things."

Adrian gagged with Theo, turning green. "Please, never explain. Ever."

"So, it's Potter. Besides, Potter's had… what, _two_ girlfriends? _Girl_friends. In the past eighteen years. Pathetic. He's a broken egg," Blaise said with finality.

"But… it's _Potter_, you know?" Theo said, thoughtful. "I mean… Harry Potter. He is supposed to be the ideal guy."

"Obviously not in bed."

Draco jumped to his feet, done with the conversation he wasn't even a part of. He looked daggers at his friends as he packed up his bag. Then he marched out the library without another word.

"What's his problem?" Theo asked, looking after the fair-haired Slytherin.

"Potter's his property," Blaise said nonchalantly, causing Adrian to choke on his drink again.

_Yes… My heart skipped a beat too._

* * *

Trust Professor Flitwick to pair Harry and Draco together for the duration of the lesson. They were to practice the Disillusionment Charm, casting it on each other. Anyone with half the wit would know that Harry and Draco would end up murdering each other before the end of class. Apparently, Professor Flitwick was a half-wit.

"I'll hex your teeth off if you try anything funny, Malfoy," Harry muttered, keeping his voice low.

"I suppose that's the extent of your magic," Draco responded.

"I'm not the one riding on coattails. I can defend myself."

"By hexing my teeth off. What'll that stop me from doing? Biting you?" Draco asked, cocking up a brow.

"Ugh. Keep your wet dreams to yourself," Harry said, shuddering.

Draco scowled.

_Aren't all eighteen-year-old men the same way?_

Draco tapped his wand on Harry's head and muttered the charm vehemently. Harry yelped as a shock of electricity passed through him. He shoved Draco back, causing the latter to stumble into the chair awkwardly. "Watch it!" Harry growled, massaging his neck.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Flitwick interrupted before Draco could retort. "You need to add a slight twitch with your wrist as you are tapping the wand on Mr. Potter's head. Remember that and you'll do fine."

Draco muttered curses under his breath as he stood upright. The rest of the class rolled their eyes, ignoring the interruption. They left the Slytherin and Gryffindor to fight it out in the back of the classroom, returning to their own lesson. Draco waited until the professor was out of earshot to shove Harry in turn. "I hope that hurt, fucktard," he hissed.

Harry gripped his wand and gritted his teeth. "I'll show you how much it hurt," he answered, rapping Draco over the head and uttering the charm. Draco jumped from the electric shock, staggering away from Harry. "Happy?" Harry asked smugly.

Draco took a deep breath to stop from casting a Cruciatus Curse on Harry. He stepped up and dealt Harry the shocking charm again. Harry's knees nearly buckled under the magnitude of electricity flowing through him. He leaned against the wall, heaving and clenching his jaw to keep from spewing loud profanity at Draco. "Guess I forgot to add that twitch again," Draco noted absently, shrugging.

Harry lunged at Draco, nearly whacking his wand against the platinum hair as he spat out the charm. Draco did fall to his knees, winded. The hair on his neck stood on end and crackling pain shot to his fingertips. Harry knelt beside Draco and said, "Guess I forgot too."

Draco snarled, raising his wand in a flash. Harry's fingers wrapped around Draco's wrist. Draco's arm was twisted behind him before he could blink. Harry was inches from him. Draco's murderous expression smoothed to bewilderment. He tried to push Harry back with his free hand. "Fuck. Off," he said, his words tense and angered.

Harry smiled sweetly. "Is that _any_ way to talk to the Boy-Who-Lived, Malfoy?" he asked, bending Draco's arm backward.

"Ah," Draco gasped, wincing as his shoulder protested the strain. "What the fuck, Potter?" he asked in terror.

"Oh, I don't know. How about you stop fucking with me?" Harry muttered. "Or do you want everyone to see you like this?" He finished that question with another sharp tug to Draco's arm.

Draco stifled his shout of pain by biting his lip. "Potter," Draco tried to threaten, his voice giving way halfway through. Harry let go of Draco's wrist. Draco sagged in relief, letting go of Harry. This was humiliation at its best. Draco was quelled by his sworn nemesis with a mere twist of the arm. His face flushed in rage and embarrassment.

Harry was fascinated.

Draco's eyes were downturned so all Harry could see were the fanned lashes that hid mercury irises. The pale face was flushed pink. And the anger Harry had seen was unbidden. Draco was a rather handsome man.

_Um… Yeah… No kidding, Watson._

Harry got up and jerked Draco onto his feet. "Gonna whine about it?" he asked sarcastically. Draco turned his rage-filled eyes to Harry again, keeping mum. No matter what he said, Potter seemed to have the upper hand. So might as well say nothing. And keep whatever dignity he had intact. Harry eyed Draco for a beat longer before saying, "Try the charm again."

Draco swallowed hard, raising his wand with his throbbing arm. He added the twitch as he uttered the charm. Harry faded away, starting from the head and ending at the toes of his shoes. Draco relaxed considerably. At least he didn't have to look at Potter now.

Harry noticed Draco's shoulders relaxing once the spell worked. He looked down at himself, fascinated at being able to see nothing. "Weird," he murmured. He looked up at Draco, who was looking through him without expression. Harry felt a slow smirk growing on his face. "It's quite hard to judge distance," he said to Draco as he reached out. His hand pressed against Draco's chest. Draco moved back quickly, eyes wide. Harry wondered what that look meant. He took a step forward, feeling for Draco again. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't want your filthy hands on me," Draco spat out.

Harry's smirk widened. "Oh?" he asked. He knew he was in command. Draco was quite obviously terrified of him. He latched onto Draco's tie and tugged him forward. Draco tripped over his feet as he moved against his will. "You're _that_ much of a homophobe?" Harry asked.

Draco froze when he felt Harry's fingers drag up to his neck. He kneed Harry blindly, catching the Gryffindor/Slytherin in the stomach. "Get away from me, you freak," Draco said breathlessly.

Harry coughed, heaving. He kept his eyes on Draco's stubbornly set jaws and clenched fists. He smiled faintly, rubbing his sore tummy. Malfoy would do.

_And thus, the fun began…_


	2. Chapter 2

Just how straight is Draco Malfoy?

_Well… In short, he liked breasts, not pecs._

But in length, he was incapable of having a romantic relationship with anyone who had the same mindset as him. He didn't want a relationship in which he had to fight to wear the pants. He was brought up that way and he was going to live that way. His ideal woman would be devoting, strong, and sophisticated. Blonde. Tall. Beautiful. Intelligent. Rich.

Astoria Greengrass.

His ideal man would be dead. Literally. So he could be with his ideal woman.

_How could Harry Potter stand a chance against Astoria Greengrass?_

She was the goddess all the boys were lusting after, secretly and otherwise. And she had her eyes on one eligible bachelor.

She smiled at Draco as she passed him by on her way to dinner.

Theo's brows shot up. "Um… What the hell?" he asked.

Draco winked roguishly. "What the hell indeed," he murmured, grinning.

"You banging her behind our backs?" Blaise asked. Adrian choked on his tongue, paling. He was quite prone to choking, apparently.

"Okay, let's get something straight, Zabini," Draco said patronizingly. "This is a _school_. Not a brothel. No one's banging anyone, alright?"

"Shows how much you know," Blaise answered, shaking his head in pity.

_Praises for Astoria Greengrass_

"Her eyes are as blue as the sky on a summer's day."  
"Her voice can lull you into sweet dreams."  
"Her soft touches thrill you."  
"Her warm blush will make your heart swell with happiness."  
"Heard she's a virgin. Must be piss poor in bed."  
"_Blaise_!"  
"What? I'm just saying…"

* * *

Harry stretched as he shuffled out of the showers of the Quidditch change room. He stopped when he spotted Draco changing for his team practice. Draco looked up at the sound, a slow scowl developing. Harry interrupted whatever sharp words were in Draco's tongue with, "I'm really don't want to fight today." Draco's brows rose slightly but he kept his mouth shut. He turned to his locker, taking out his uniform while ignoring the Gryffindor. Harry patted the towel against his hair as he walked to his locker. He tugged out his clothes. "Good game last week," he murmured.

Draco blinked at his folded robes, slowly straightening it out. "What?" he asked.

"Nice catch," Harry said.

Potter was complimenting him. Draco hazarded a glance at Harry's back. He squinted when he noticed the faint scars. Trust Potter to show off battle scars. Draco pulled a face, turning away. "Yeah, whatever," he answered.

Harry glanced at Draco, smirking faintly. "You don't chitchat, do you?" he asked glibly.

Draco shrugged off his school robe, rolling his eyes. Definitely not with Harry damned Potter. He tugged his tie furiously, remembering the mortifying Charms class. He bristled as the ghost ache made his shoulder throb when he unbuttoned his shirt.

Harry pulled on his boxers and trousers, turning to face Draco now. "Why do you insist of being a prick?" he asked.

Draco whipped around.

_Now, if you're following as closely as I'm hoping you are, you'll realize that, yes, both boys are practically shirtless. Drool. Abtastic. Out of the two, Potter seemed to be the only one who noticed. He is gay, after all._

Harry's gaze drifted to Draco's exposed skin. As he had expected, perfect like sculpted ice. Untouchable. "I'll stop once you take your overinflated ego and stuff it," Draco countered.

"Hmm," Harry murmured absently, not quite hearing the response.

Draco turned away, incensed. He shrugged off his unbuttoned shirt, leaving his back open for Harry's inspecting eyes. It was criminal for any man to be this perfect. Harry narrowed his eyes in distaste. He wondered how far he could take this without being maimed. He approached the Slytherin stealthily. Draco jumped when he caught Harry's figure in his periphery. Harry was… inspecting him? He stumbled to the side, heart hammering. Harry had his brows arched, challenging. Draco found his tongue. "What the hell, Potter?" he barked. "Fucking perv."

"Oh?" Harry asked, leaning against the locker beside Draco's. "Really?"

Draco closed his eyes, trying to regain his senses and authority. "Don't take your _sexual_ frustrations out on me, got it?" he said heatedly. "Get laid and get the fuck out of my way."

Harry felt a spontaneous smile against his lips. "Get laid?" he asked, surprised. "Are you offering, Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes shot open and constricted. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and slammed him against the lockers. Harry winced as the edges of the doors dug into his spine. "If I could, I'd kill you right here and now," Draco murmured, an intense stare trained on Harry.

Harry stared back at Draco. He brought his hand up and pressed it against Draco's chest, feeling his heart. Draco let go of Harry and stepped away in a flash, arms outstretched to stop Harry from advancing. Harry curled his fingers into a fist. "Hmm… You can't even touch me. How do you plan on killing me?" he asked. He rolled his eyes at Draco before walking back to his own locker. Draco blinked at the spot Harry had been.

How was it possible to hate a man so?

* * *

Harry had never been the forward type. He had always needed the support of his partner to take the next step, whatever that might have been.

Everything changed when it came to Malfoy.

For one thing, Harry had no idea why he wanted Malfoy. He wasn't crushing on the Slytherin, Merlin forbid. Purely physical, from his standpoint. Harry had never noticed how beautiful Malfoy was. Different from Cho's exotic features. Different from Ginny's delicateness. Different from Michael's boyishness. Malfoy was… different. Harry knew how to handle Malfoy.

Malfoy was out of Harry's league. _Way_ out of Harry's league. Straight.

Harry turned in bed, bunching the blanket as he made a fist with his hand. He felt Draco's heart against his palm. The pale skin had been smooth and cold. Ice Prince. Harry smirked, mouthing the words. He was going to melt the Ice Prince.

* * *

Draco's conversations with Astoria were punctuated with many silent pauses. Neither minded since the silence meant that they were appraising each other with a careful, Slytherin eye.

Attractive? Check.  
Smart? Check.  
Complex? Check.  
Good kisser? Check! CHECK!

Astoria broke the kiss with a satisfied sigh, smiling and fluttering her eyes open ever so femininely. Much to Draco's credit, he didn't propose to her then and there. He _did_ blush handsomely though.

_What a perfect fairy tale… So, quite obviously, Potter is the big bad wolf. Or the wicked witch. Or the ugly goblin. Or the… well, you get the idea._

* * *

Step 1: Plan the Perfect Plan

Harry tapped the end of the quill to his chin, staring at the blank piece of parchment before him. He needed to think this through, starting with an evaluation of his sanity. Why Malfoy?

Harry dipped the nib of his quill in ink and poised it over the paper. And he waited. He touched the tip to the parchment, watching the ink spread from the dot to the fibers near it. And he waited. He drew a line. And he waited.

He huffed in irritation. Then he scribbled, _Malfoy sucks balls._

"Well," he murmured out of satisfaction. "That's better."

Next line.

_Con: I'm dead_

Harry frowned in disapproval, shaking his head.

_Pro: I get to mess with his head_

Harry's brows rose in appreciation of his own thoughts. "Hmm…" he mumbled as he underlined that line.

_Pro: Attractive_

Harry loved talking himself into doing things. Gave him a sense of strength and accomplishment. Like, here he was, talking himself into… into what?

"Oh!" he exclaimed, throwing the quill down and raking his fingers through his hair as it hit him. He laughed in astonishment at the way his mind worked. He picked up the quill and wrote,

_MASTER PLAN: Turn Malfoy into a flaming flamer!_

It was one thing to make Malfoy uncomfortable with seductive glances and innuendos. It was a completely different ballgame when it came to _actually_ turning him gay. In Harry's mind, this was the best plan he had _ever_ come up with. What better way to humiliate Malfoy than to turn him into something he abhorred? But the more Harry thought about it, the more dubious the plan sounded. How on Earth do you turn a straight man gay? Is that even possible? Then Harry started thinking about why _he_ was gay.

1. He didn't know how to talk to girls  
2. Girls are squishy  
3. Guys don't judge as cruelly  
4. Guys got straight to the point  
4. Pecs trump boobs. Enough said.

Speaking of which… Harry looked down at his rumpled robes and unpressed slacks. He supposed he should look remotely presentable if he was going to take advantage of Malfoy. He couldn't very well _force_ Malfoy to bend against his will, could he? Could he? He shook his head again, rolling his eyes. He was competing against Astoria Greengrass. Of course he needed to polish up.

* * *

Step 2: Upstage the Competition. At EVERYTHING.

"When did you turn hot?" Ginny asked, eyes wide as Harry entered the common room.

Harry patted his hair down and brushed his robe absently. "You think I look hot?" he asked, jerking his brows up and smiling.

Ginny wrinkled her nose, scowling at him. "Not for me, you didn't. Not like that, you didn't," she answered.

"I clean up great, huh?" Harry asked, chest out as he paraded the room for the sparse number of Gryffindor to see.

"Wittle Harry has a cwush," Seamus cooed, pinching Harry's cheek.

Harry swatted his hand away. "I just felt like looking presentable today," he answered huffily.

"For who?" Ron asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was Harry's best mate after all. There should be no secrets.

"For me," Harry snubbed. "You're all a lot of unsupportive buggers," he added, wagging a reproachful finger at his fellow Gryffindors. "I'm turning over a new leaf and this is how you respond? With harsh criticisms and mockery. No more." With a flourish, he swept out of the common room, leaving in his wake a dozen stunned housemates.

"What… just happened?" Ginny asked, blinking at the portal doorway.

"How gay is he?" Dean asked Seamus out of worry.

Harry's head popped into view from the doorway. "Good?" he asked, looking at them expectantly.

The Gryffindors glanced at each other briefly before nodding. "Yeah. Brilliant," they said in unison.

Harry flashed a grin at them before disappearing again.

"Okay. That answers my question," Dean said.

"He needs help," Ron said in horror.

"Go get him, big bro," Ginny said with mock cheer, shoving Ron in the direction Harry had disappeared off to.

_Magic does wonders to appearances._

Harry was early for breakfast, which meant he had his choice of seating. He made sure to sit in direct line of where Malfoy usually sat. Ron wasn't far behind, perplexed as ever. He took the seat next to Harry. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Harry answered, pouring himself some cereal and milk.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why are you… dressed like that?" Ron asked as he leaned back and eyed Harry warily.

Harry arched his brows. "Why not?" he countered.

Ron couldn't quite find a good answer to the question. It's not as though his friend looked bad. If he had looked bad, then Ron had enough authority to point it out. What was he supposed to say if his friend looked good for no apparent reason? The unruly black hair was brushed smooth to give an effortlessly ruffled style. His shirt and pants were smooth and clean. His tie was knotted precisely. His robe hung neatly. What was a best friend to say?

"You look great," Ron said.

Harry smiled, turning to look at Ron. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "I was hoping for that."

And that was that. Harry wasn't hurting anyone. That was that.

The Hall filled up with hungry students as the minutes passed. Harry had eyes for one person alone. Unfortunately, that one person waltzed in with a certain blonde at his arm. Astoria Greengrass. She _always_ looked well-groomed. Her blonde waves were pinned up on either side. Her clothes complimented her feminine curves, the open robes hiding most of it but leaving enough to the imagination. She carried herself like a lady – elegant and prim. Everyone admitted that she was a great match for Draco Malfoy. Hell, even Harry thought so.

Harry had chosen the right seat. He was in the direct path of Malfoy's gaze.

Malfoy looked up.

And he tilted his head, frowning in slight puzzlement. An instant later, recognition struck. A familiar scowl was aimed at Harry. Harry smiled pleasantly. The scowl faltered into confusion and Malfoy dropped his eyes to his food.

_Contact established.

* * *

_

"Pass the bulb planter, please?"

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. What the hell was wrong with Potter? He grabbed the bulb planter and nearly flung it at the ruddy Gryffindor. For one thing, Potter hadn't given him a single dirty look that day. In fact, he was acting all polite and civilized. When has Potter ever been polite and civilized? This could only mean one thing.

Potter had an agenda.

Well, Draco sure wasn't going to fall for it. He knew all about Potter's mind games – i.e. Potter _never_ played them. So what was this all about?

_Blips on the radar.

* * *

_

Harry spotted Malfoy in the library, scanning the shelves for books for the Transfigurations essay. Harry straightened his tie and brushed his hair back with his fingers before approaching the unsuspecting Slytherin. He tapped Malfoy on the shoulder while clearing his throat. Draco turned his head absently. Then he whipped around when he realized it was Harry. Before he could speak, Harry said, "You forgot your Herbology notes in class," and handed over the sheaf of parchment.

In reality, Harry had stolen them for an excuse to talk to Malfoy.

_I know. Desperate, much?_

Draco snatched the sheets from Harry's hand, glowering furiously. Harry blinked at Malfoy, waiting. Draco had no idea what Harry wanted from him. "A thank you would be nice," Harry prompted.

"Fuck off."

Harry could barely hide his smile. Draco saw the slight smile and was taken aback again. "You're welcome," Harry said graciously, tipping his head. Draco was sure that he was trapped in some sort of dream. "Draco," Harry finished. Now Draco was sure that he was trapped in some sort of nightmare. Harry left without another word.

_Nice touch…

* * *

_

Draco jerked Blaise aside in the common room, panicked eyes flicking around them to make sure no one was listening.

"What?" Blaise asked tiredly.

"Potter's hitting on me," Draco whispered urgently. "What do I do?"

"WHAT?"

Draco slapped his hand over Blaise's mouth, silencing him with an intense dark look. "What do I do?" he asked emphatically, removing his hand from Blaise's, now open, jaw.

"How– how– wh– what– I– how– how on Earth should I know?"

"You know how to handle these things!" Draco hissed.

"Not– not Potter! I don't know how to handle Potter!" Blaise exclaimed helplessly.

Draco clicked his tongue in impatience. "Hitting him might work, right?" he asked, looking off into the distance.

"What? No!" Blaise blurted out. "How much trouble do you want to get into? Sheesh!"

"Then help me," Draco demanded. "Because I'm that close to murdering him."

Blaise groaned in dismay, dropping his face in his hands.

_Poor Blaise… He gets roped into doing so many things. Hardly fair.

* * *

_

While Potter had his convoluted way of doing things, Blaise was rather straightforward.

"Stay away from Draco," he muttered threateningly.

"Eh?" Harry asked, agape.

"What I said."

"Uh…"

"What do you want with him, anyway?" Blaise asked, crossing his hands against his chest defensively.

"Why would I want anything from Malfoy?" Harry lied as he started wondering if he had come off too strong.

"He's straight. You know that, right?" Blaise said patronizingly.

"I know," Harry answered without fanfare.

Blaise stared at Harry. Harry stared back. Blaise's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait," he said, holding up a finger. "He's… _straight_, Potter."

"I know," Harry repeated.

Now Blaise's eyes narrowed. "He's… _very_ straight, Potter…"

"I know."

Blaise raised his brows slowly. "You have got to be kidding me," he said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Harry shrugged in response, leaning against the wall and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Mental," Blaise muttered, shaking his head and walking away.

Harry smirked as he watched Blaise disappear up the stairs. He supposed he had Blaise's blessings, then.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was pacing the dorm room when Blaise walked in. "Well?" Draco asked hurriedly, rushing towards his friend.

"Hmm?" Blaise murmured.

"Do you know what he's doing?" Draco elaborated.

"I– um…" Blaise cleared his throat uncertainly. "I– talked… to him. Yes."

Draco closed his eyes in desperation. "Please, just tell me what you found out," he begged.

Blaise stared through Draco. "I– I might be wrong," he started saying, blinking rapidly as he tried to clear his head. "But I think he _is_ hitting on you."

Draco groaned, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. "What?" he whined. "Why?"

Blaise tilted his head, suddenly focusing on Draco. "I might be wrong about this too," he said deliberately.

"About what?" Draco sighed.

A confused smirk fell on Blaise. "I think he's trying to make you gay, Malfoy."

Draco's brows shot up. "Oh, no," he scoffed, shaking his head. "You think... no way," he laughed. Blaise simply smiled. Draco's chuckles died down. "No, Blaise. Why would you even… no," Draco insisted with a perplexed grin. Blaise simply smiled. Draco's grin faded away. "No. Potter wouldn't– no. He's not– no. Of course he's not," Draco maintained, shaking his head with vigor now. Blaise simply smiled. Draco stopped shaking his head. "What are you– he's not– why would he– no... No." Draco protested, frowning in puzzlement. Blaise simply smiled.

_So… that went on for a while_.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Blaise simply smiled.

"I'm going to kill him," Draco ranted. "I'm going to poison him, then throw him in the lake so the merpeople can do what they please. No, no, no. Better yet, I'm going to throw him off the Astronomy tower and watch his gay arse splatter on the ground. Or maybe I'll just lock him in the Herbology greenhouse and let the flesh-eating moss take care of him. And if that doesn't work, I'll–"

_That went on for a while too._

"– so that his head is up his arse and–"

"What if you turned gay?" Blaise asked, not even bothering to look up from the magazine he was reading.

Draco tripped to a halt. "Wh– what?" he stammered.

Blaise flipped the page lazily. "What if… you turned gay?"

"You can't be bloody serious!" Draco snapped, clenching his fists.

Blaise looked up at Draco. "Why not, Malfoy?" he asked pointedly.

"Go fuck yourself," Draco swore, stomping off to his desk and rifling through his books so he wouldn't end up punching his best friend in the nose.

Blaise lay down on his bed, bringing the magazine up so he could keep reading. "What if," he said, "_you_ turned gay, Malfoy?"

Draco paused, staring at his desk.

"What if you _turned_ gay?"

Draco blinked.

"What if…" Blaise murmured.

Draco turned around slowly. "No…" he said. "You can't mean that…"

"Hmm…"

Draco sat down on the chair, dumbfounded. "Whoa."

"Mhm…"

* * *

The frigid rain was making the match even worse than it already was. Neither team could see out of the fog or the grey clouds. The spectators were bundled up in clothes and Warming Charms. Harry floated above the scrambling scene of Chasers and Beaters frantically searching for the appropriate… balls.

_Snicker._

Harry didn't know what the score was. In fact, he didn't even know if anyone was playing anymore. His uniform was soaked and his hair was plastered against him. He could hardly see despite charms to keep his glasses from fogging up and getting wet. Rain still got into his eyes. He blinked the drops away, wondering why on Earth he was subjecting himself to such tortures.

Snitch.

Harry's trained eye spotted the dull shine of the golden object. He didn't think twice as he hurtled towards it, fighting against the wind and the cloud cover. He heard rather than saw his opponent pulling up next to him in the race. Draco leaned into his broom, his body nearly parallel to it. Harry nudged his broom to the side, pushing against Draco and trying to derail him. Draco responded with a smooth barrel roll over Harry, causing the latter to fly off in a tangent from the lack of opposing force. Harry swore, straightening his Firebolt. He caught up with the Slytherin Seeker again.

No games when it came to Quidditch.

Neck and neck, the two Seekers pushed against the gusts of freezing rain as they neared the Snitch.

All they did was blink and the Snitch was gone.

"Damn it!" Harry muttered. Draco slowed to a halt, as did Harry. Neither said a word to each other. With such weather conditions, they needed to concentrate. Especially when the Snitch was nearby. They hovered in the rain, squinting at the play below them. They could hear muffled cheers and indistinct shouting from the commentator.

Harry was jerked forward by the front of his shirt, nearly causing him to flip upside-down. Before he could make another move, Draco was inches away from him. Harry's stomach sank and his heart stalled. Draco wasn't just inches away from Harry. Draco was inches away from Harry's _lips_. Their eyes locked. Harry could feel the heavy breath warming him as it fell from Draco's mouth to his. Harry froze, terrified. His eyes fell shut.

"Sucker."

Harry's eyes shot open and Draco was gone. Harry spun around on his broom.

Draco had a smug smile on his face as he clutched the Snitch in his hand, staring at Harry challengingly.

Harry winced in defeat, eyes on the Snitch. But…

Harry turned his gaze to Draco's leering face. He had looked into the grey eyes and seen a believable look of… well… _not_ revulsion. Harry floated towards Draco. Draco didn't move back. Harry paused.

"Guess you lost, Potter," Draco taunted, rolling the Snitch between his fingers. "How does _that_ feel?"

"What was that?" Harry interjected.

Draco played dumb. "That's how a _real_ Seeker does things. Could take a pointer or two from me instead of–"

"What was that, Malfoy?" Harry asked demandingly, moving closer.

"That was me winning," Draco answered.

Harry lunged at Draco furiously, grabbing him by the collar. "You bloody cheater," the Gryffindor growled. "That was a foul and you know it!"

Draco leaned in and asked, "Tell me, Potter. Why, exactly, was that a foul?"

Harry gaped at Draco. "Y– you– you… you tried to– you–"

"Tried to what?"

Harry became more and more flustered under Draco's steady gaze. So he resolved to level-headed violence. He nearly yanked Draco off his broom. "I could just let you fall right now, Malfoy," he hissed.

Draco brought his hand up to Harry's chest, feeling his heart. Harry pushed away, alarmed. Draco dropped his hand to the handle, his smirk widening. "You can't even touch me, Potter," he said. And without another word. he flew towards the pitch with the winning Snitch in his hand.

Harry blinked at the spot Draco had been floating in.

How was it possible to hate a man so?

* * *

"Done and done," Draco grinned, dusting his hands against each other dramatically.

"Done what?" Blaise asked.

"I put Potter in his place and he won't be bothering me anymore," Draco said, puffing his chest out in triumph. "You should have seen the look on his face! I thought he was going to piss himself! And now he can go back to his pathetic existence that doesn't involve me."

Blaise bit his lip thoughtfully. 'You really think Potter will leave you alone now? _Really_?"

Draco deflated instantly, falling onto his bed. The rest of the house was celebrating in the common room. Which left the dorm free for ranting and raving. "No," he muttered, sulking. "But I won that round."

Blaise smiled. "How many rounds are there?" he asked.

"I don't know. He started it. He always starts it," Draco complained. "What's his problem?"

Blaise pretended to ponder over the question. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with all the things you said and did to him and his friends. Or maybe it's because you nearly sold him out… Oh, oh, I know. It's because he hates your guts. That's it."

"Shut up," Draco said, exhausted.

Blaise snickered to himself. He loved drama. And this was priceless. "Okay, so what now?"

"His move…"

* * *

Step 3: DON'T try to strangle the target

_Now, this was one step Potter seemed to have the most trouble with. In fact, he had to stop himself almost every other hour of the waking day. Actually, sometimes when he was asleep too. Then again, perhaps smothering Malfoy makes for pleasant dreams._

Harry knew Malfoy knew.

And that sucked.

How was he to keep himself amused now?

To make matters worse, Malfoy was publicly flaunting Astoria as his girlfriend. In front of Harry. And as if that weren't enough, he had the audacity to _kiss_ her in front of Harry.

Harry stomped around the study room, hands in his pockets and eyes downturned to follow his feet. He needed to think. Malfoy had the upper hand. But the Slytherin wasn't going to do anything until Harry did something outrageous again. Question was whether Harry wanted to continue. He had already been humiliated. Retaliation on Malfoy's part, he supposed.

Being that close to Malfoy's lips had been frightening. It was one thing to _touch_ Malfoy's skin. Kissing the bastard was… Harry shuddered in revulsion. Did turning Malfoy gay mean kissing him too? Kissing him on the _mouth_? The same mouth that spewed swears and stereotypical slurs? The same mouth that was stuck against Greengrass' lips? Couldn't he just take advantage of Malfoy and leave it at that?

"Ugh," Harry gagged.

But the encounter with Malfoy had been informational.

He didn't hate homosexuals…

He just hated Harry.

The Gryffindor didn't know if that was going to make things easier or harder. Because now he had to content with smug smirks and snubs from the Slytherin. Now he had to content with taunting looks and snide comments.

Not much different from before.

_Which brings us to –_

Step 4: Alcohol

Reasons for Malfoy to hate Potter:

1. Gryffindor  
2. Pain in the arse  
3. Rick and famous  
4. Picks fights  
5. Knows way too much

Reasons for Potter to hate Malfoy:

1. Slytherin  
2. Pain in the arse  
3. Rich and famous  
4. Picks fights  
5. Knows way too much

_So, in reality…_

_Slytherin vs. Gryffindor._

Well… That's easy. Potter is half-Slytherin. Surely that's an advantage. He could be as sneaky as those snakes.

Christmas dinner held the day before the students left for home. The usual tradition of scrumptious food, caroling, snowball fights, and tree decorating created the warm atmosphere. But for the Eighth Years, booze did the same trick. Being of age, their party lasted longer, even as the rest of the students were shooed off to their dorms to finish packing. Much to Professor McGonagall's credit, instead of allowing the students to travel to Hogsmeade, she allowed limited alcohol in the Great Hall and nowhere else. At least then she could keep an eye on them with protective wards and prohibition charms.

Come midnight, the party had just started.

The houses were segregated into loose circles scattered around the hall. Tables were pushed to the sides to allow for more room to walk. Mistletoes floated along the ceiling, urging unsuspecting couples to kiss. The Christmas tree was surrounded by early presents. Wrappers and ribbon littered the ground as friends thanked each other for their gifts. Music droned in the background, almost drowned by the chatter of the students. Firewhiskey was the staple drink for the night – cheap and effective.

It was purely accidental.

Harry was laughing rambunctiously as Dean and Seamus imitated Professor Trelawney and Firenze squabbling over nonsense. His gaze slipped.

Blaise insisted on getting his friends wasted and was urging another mug of ale into Draco's hand, despite the fact that the latter was already holding two flagons. Draco chuckled as he tried to hand one off to Millicent. His eyes wandered.

Green met grey.

Harry's mind worked a bit slower than Draco's. Draco's grin fell in an instant. Harry, however…

He smiled warmly, nodding once. Then he glanced away.

Draco's mouth fell open and he froze.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he had done. "Damn," he muttered to himself, blushing. He didn't dare glance at Draco again. He took a gulp of his drink as he tried to calm his nerves. Alcohol impaired his reflexes severely.

Draco pulled his gaze away from Harry, shocked. "Something wrong?" Theo slurred, shaking Draco.

Draco shook his head to snap out of his reverie. "No, nothing," he said.

For a long while, neither made contact. Draco wasn't sure if that was another one of Potter's ruses and Harry wasn't sure how Malfoy was going to use that smile against him.

"TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!"

"BOO!"

"NO WAY!"

"TAKES TOO BLOODY LONG."

"On the first day of Christmas–"

"Oh, shut up."

"– my true love gave to me–"

"Or we'll _make _you shut up, Finnegan."

"– a wilting Whomping Willow tree."

Crickets.

"Haven't heard that version, have you?" Seamus asked loudly, getting up on the bench unsteadily. "On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me –"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"– two pesky Pixies and a wilting Whomping Willow tree," Seamus finished. He was met with a few drunk titters, which managed to rile him up even more. "On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three bashing Bludgers, two pesky pixies, and a wilting Whomping Willow tree." A couple girls were joining him in caroling. The groups were gravitating towards Seamus, trying to hide their curiosity.

"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four Flesh-Eating slugs, three bashing Bludgers, two pesky pixies, and a wilting Whomping Willow tree."

Harry tipped his mug back. "I need more if I have to get through this," he said to Ron, motioning to the table that was lined with replenished mugs of mead. Ron grinned impishly, nodding. Harry weaved his way through the crowd, who was now singing with Seamus. Trying to sing with Seamus. Fumbling through words with Seamus. Harry grabbed himself a new tankard and was turning when he nearly upturned the drink onto Draco. The Slytherin jumped out of the way in time to stop from getting splashed on. "Watch it," he snapped.

"Sorry," Harry blurted out before he recognized who it was. When he finally realized it, he was tempted to empty the Firewhiskey onto Malfoy. He scowled fiercely, sidestepping the fair-haired man.

Draco frowned in confusion. He would never fully understand Potter and his mood swings. He helped himself to a mug and returned to the singing group. Apparently, they were already at the sixth day.

"On the sixt day of Christmas my true love gave to me six bouncing Boggarts, five drowning doxies, four Flesh-Eating slugs, three bashing Bludgers, two pesky pixies, and a wilting Whomping Willow tree."

Harry caught sight of Draco out of the corner of his eye. Blaise, Adrian, and Pansy were happily inebriated and singing loudly. Theo and Draco were much too sophisticated for such childishness. Harry reverted his attention to Seamus and his groupies. He had never heard such a gory version of the Twelve Days of Christmas. He even started to hear harmonies joining in. "Weird, huh?" he commented to Dean.

"Weird? Brilliant, more like it," Dean laughed.

By the time they reached the twelfth day of Christmas, Harry had finished his drink and was singing with enthusiasm while trying to remember all the days. "On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve puking pasties, eleven dueling dragons, ten horny hippogriffs, nine leaking leeches, eight ugly Umbridges, seven stink pellets, six bouncing Boggarts, five drowning doxies, four Flesh-Eating slugs, three bashing Bludgers, two pesky pixies, and a wilting Whomping Willow tree."

Which was followed by loud cheering and applause. Seamus bowed deeply, toppling into the crowd below him. And the drunkenness continued, followed by spurts of caroling. The sensible ones went to bed. Most of them didn't. So most of them couldn't even walk straight once two o'clock struck.

"Hey, Ron… Ron… Ron. Ron."

"What?"

Harry grinned widely. "I need to take a leak," he garbled.

"So?" Ron asked. "I don't." Then he pushed Harry towards the doors. "Find your own way."

"I'm– I'm pretty sure… I'm gonna get lost," Harry grumbled, trying to drag Ron with him.

"Oi, let go," Ron swatted Harry's hand away and stumbled his way back to his girlfriend who was watching over her best friends reproachfully.

"Fine," Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes. "I'll go _all_ by myself." He stormed off, not quite knowing where he was supposed to be going.

The next thing he remembered was facing Malfoy outside the Great Hall. He blinked. Draco just glared at him. As always. "What do you want?" Harry asked loudly, waving his arms about.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're the one who stopped me. So what do _you_ want?" he countered. Evidently, he could handle alcohol better than Potter.

Harry scowled theatrically. "I don't want–" he stopped himself. A wicked smirk replaced the scowl, complete with glassy eyes and a swaying stance. "What do I want?" Harry asked. "I'll tell you." He weaved his way to Draco, tripping over his feet a few too many times. Draco was trying his darnedest not to fall to the floor, laughing. "I'll tell you _right _now," Harry mumbled almost incoherently, his eyes moving in and out of focus. As did his mind. "I want _you_," he said, sticking a finger at Draco's chest. "Yeah?"

Draco gave Harry a gentle push back. Harry fell on his bum, disoriented. Now Draco did laugh loudly. "You're going to be so pissed tomorrow, Potter," he said snidely. "Did you want a bloody nose or a broken jaw?"

"Hey, fuck you," Harry complained, trying to get up.

"Mistletoe," Hannah quipped, walking past the fighting men to get to the stairs.

Harry and Draco looked up.

Mistletoe indeed.

"Hey, Potter. Want to _kiss_ me?" Draco taunted.

Harry gagged. "I'd rather kiss a basilisk," he retorted.

Draco tsked. "Always knew you had no guts."

Harry shot up at the mild jibe. "I have more guts than anyone here," he said furiously. He wrenched Draco close by the tie, using his free hand to hold the Slytherin steady. They blinked at each other, eyes wide at the sudden turn in events.

_I think the same thought struck the two in that instant. "What the hell?"_

Harry pushed Draco away and turned to the side, throwing up enthusiastically. "Ugh! Potter!" Draco exclaimed, covering his nose and mouth. He fumbled to get his wand out. He cast a silent spell on Harry, settling the upset stomach. Then he whisked his wand at the vomit, dry-heaving at the sight of it. The puddle disappeared. Harry fell to the floor, exhausted. Draco harrumphed, kicking Harry's leg to try and wake him up. Harry was blissfully unresponsive. Draco shot a hardy _Rennervate_ at the unconscious Gryffindor.

"GAH!" Harry yelped, clutching his chest and sitting up.

"You almost threw up on me, bloody bastard!" Draco spat out.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled, confused.

Draco dragged him up on his feet by the collar. "You're piss drunk and need to get a life, got it?"

Harry blinked at Draco. "Malfoy… What's going on?" he asked, frowning in puzzlement. Draco winced at the repugnant smell hit him. He cast another charm on Harry, freshening his breath. Harry grimaced, smacking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Ew… What was that?" he asked, tasting the bitter mint.

"A favor," Draco muttered. "Go throw up on someone else." With that he walked away.

Harry blinked at Draco's back, scratching his ear absently. He glanced up at the mistletoe.

Draco was jerked back with a firm grip on his shoulder. "Forgot your kiss," Harry murmured, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist and rising on his toes. Draco gasped as soft lips pressed against his. Harry exhaled slowly, his breath falling against Draco's cheek. Draco flinched at this and pushed Harry away.

They blinked at each other.

"Oh, shit," they whispered in unison, lurching back a step.

They took off in the opposite directions – Harry towards the tower and Draco towards the dungeons.

What the fuck just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry hid under his blankets, terrified for his life. Malfoy was going to kill him. There was no question about it. Malfoy was going to make sure Harry suffered. It was going to painful and degrading. There would be torture, followed by blissful death.

Draco was on his stomach, chin on his hands as he stared at the headboard blankly. He wiped his mouth against the pillow for the umpteenth time, almost reflexively. Why would Potter do that? If the plan was to make Draco sick to the stomach, it had worked.

* * *

Step 5: Pretend as though nothing happened

They couldn't possibly avoid each other forever. Christmas break came and went. The students were piling into Hogwarts Express when Draco ran into Harry. Both men stilled, trying to hide their dread. They averted their eyes and sidled away to opposite ends of the carriage.

Perhaps avoiding the problem would make it go away.

Trouble was…

Harry had had over two weeks to think.

About the kiss.

_That was a huge problem_.

Because, while Draco was trying to bury the hazy memory under his other horrifying experiences, Harry couldn't stop from replaying it in his mind. And he couldn't help wondering what Malfoy had thought at that moment. Kissing Malfoy was… not bad at all. No bitter taste, no cooties, no exchange of evilness. It was barely a kiss. Draco hadn't even participated. Which only caused Harry to cringe. How desperate had he seemed?

"Hey," Astoria said cheerily, reaching up to peck Draco on the lips.

Draco tried not to pull away from her as Potter's kiss flashed before his eyes. It had barely been a kiss at all. It wasn't the kiss that really bothered Draco. In fact, Draco couldn't quite remember the exact moment Harry's lips had touched his. What happened before and after the kiss was what was bothering him. The almost-kiss mere seconds before the real deal. The horrified expression on Potter's face when they broke apart. Had it really been that bad?

_Surprised by Malfoy's thoughts? Let's just say our Ice Prince has an ego._

"What's wrong?" Astoria asked, slipping her hand into Draco's.

"Nothing," Draco answered, leaning in to kiss her firmly.

* * *

As the days passed, Harry realized that he wasn't a dead man after all. In fact, he was invisible to Malfoy. The Slytherin didn't even acknowledge Harry's presence any longer. There were no more harsh exchanges of words and fists. Hogwarts was a more peaceful place.

Harry hated it.

Malfoy had always been the only one who didn't bother giving Harry the special treatment. Now he had managed to alienate his only nemesis left in the world. And that sucked. Where was he supposed to vent his frustrations now? He realized that he had taken things a little too far. It was meant to be funny and it turned out to be dicey.

He decided to scrap his master plan. No use now.

* * *

"Potter's not bothering you anymore," Blaise noted, looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm," Draco murmured, not bothering to look up from his homework.

"How come?" Blaise prodded.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe he got tired of it," he said in an unaffected tone.

Blaise watched Draco write for a few minutes. "Or," he said, "you did something to him. What did you do?"

Now Draco looked up, unimpressed. "I told you I wasn't going to do anything," he reminded his friend.

"And since when have you ever done nothing?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing happened," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "He's done with his childish games and I'm happy to let it be."

Blaise sat back in his chair. "Then I guess I'll just have to ask him, won't I?" he mumbled absently. He was shocked to see Draco start and fumble with the quill. "What?" Blaise asked, leaning in conspiringly. "Tell me."

"Blaise," Draco muttered, sighing. "Go away."

"And… talk to Potter?" Blaise offered.

"No."

"Because… something happened?"

"No."

"Then… it's okay to talk to him. Right?"

Draco closed his eyes out of frustration. "No," he echoed.

"So… what happened?"

Draco knew that if he didn't give Blaise something to chew on, the questions wouldn't stop. "It's just awkward now. That's all," he explained.

Blaise nodded slowly, tapping the table with his fingers. "Yeah, I bet. Maybe he's embarrassed, huh?" he said. Embarrassed. Horrified. Same difference. Draco nodded. "Okay," Blaise seceded. "Potter's embarrassed. Why are _you_ embarrassed?"

Draco looked up sharply. "What?" he asked.

"I mean, he has every reason to be embarrassed. Why would you be embarrassed?" Blaise asked.

"I– I'm not– why would I be embarrassed?" Draco stammered out.

"That's what I'm asking you," Blaise huffed. "What happened?"

_Oh, I could kiss you, Blaise Zabini. He should be the love of my life. So perceptive, so forward, so... nosey._

There was no escape from Blaise's ironclad methods of questioning. Draco let out an irritated puff of air. "Nothing happened. Go away," he said firmly.

"My lord doth protest too much, methinks," Blaise said, smirking. "Now I _have_ to find out what happened. Off to Potter I go." He slunk out of the library before Draco could get another word in edgewise.

"Hell," Draco swore, quickly capping his inkbottle and nearly crushing his parchments as he stuffed them into his bag.

It took Blaise nearly fifteen minutes, but he finally found Harry walking out of Transfigurations. Apparently his cronies had left for the common room without him, leaving him an open target for Blaise. "Hey, you," the Slytherin called out.

Harry looked up from his bag that he was balancing on his knee. "Huh?" he asked, looking at Blaise questioningly.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Draco," Blaise said. Harry's jaw fell open and soundless words were spoken. Blaise rolled his eyes and said, "Never mind that. What, exactly, did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Harry said a little too fast.

"Okay. That's what he said. Now what did you _really_ do to him?" Blaise asked patronizingly.

Harry cleared his throat. "I _really_ didn't do anything to him," he answered.

Blaise smoothed his robe distractedly. "So the two of you are fine," he said, waiting for an agreement on Harry's part.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, nodding. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"When have you ever been fine with Malfoy?" Blaise asked, jerking his brows.

Harry felt more like a cornered beast after each passing question. "You know what I mean," he clarified.

"Then why are you two ignoring each other?"

Draco groaned when he heard the question float around the corner. He slumped against the wall, pounding his head against the stone. Then he heard Potter say, "You would rather have us knock each other's teeth in?"

Blaise smirked. "That would be normal, yes. What you are doing right here is pretty… abnormal," he said.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want, Zabini?" he asked tiredly.

"The truth."

"Why?" Harry asked, desperate to find a way out.

"Because he's moping and I want to know why," Blaise said.

Draco closed his eyes, blushing. He was going to strangle Blaise. Like hell he was moping. He had every right to mope. Potter _kissed_ him. That gives him a reason to mope. It was weird and gross and uncalled for. It was a step too far. He realized Harry hadn't answered. He held still, listening.

Harry was taken aback. Had he really scared Malfoy that much? "It's… nothing," he murmured uncertainly.

Blaise knew he was getting closer. "What's nothing?" he asked.

Harry focused on Blaise again, palms sweaty and throat dried. "I– um…"

_Ooh, so close! So damned close!_

Draco realized with horror that Potter was about to spill the beans. He rounded the corner quickly, striding towards his best friend. "I told you to leave it," he muttered fiercely, jerking Blaise away from the stuttering Gryffindor.

_Damn..._

"Oh good, you're here," Blaise said brightly, pulling his arm out of Draco's bruising grip. "You two talk this out." And he walked away.

Leaving Harry and Draco alone in the corridor.

To blink at each other silently.

_Bahaha! Never mind! This should be good. Good blackmail material, that is!_

Harry looked entirely too guilty while Draco appeared uncomfortable. Harry had prepared a whole speech lest this exact scenario popped up. He couldn't recall a word of it. All he knew was that when Draco turned to leave, he had to blurt out, "Wait."

Draco turned around quickly, startled. "Pardon?" he asked, frowning in bewilderment.

Harry stuck his hands into his pockets to stop them from shaking. "I– um… I– I was drunk," he said, staring at the ground.

Draco's frown deepened. "I– uh… yeah. I know," he said deliberately.

"And I'm– sorry."

Draco couldn't stop the scoff. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry scuffed his shoe against the ground. "Said I was sorry," he repeated sullenly.

"You– you're– you're… _sorry_?"

"I have to go," Harry mumbled, swiftly walking past Draco.

"Whoa, wait," Draco said, grabbing Harry by the back of his robe and pulling. Harry stumbled over his feet. "Wait, you're sorry?" Draco asked again.

"Want me to tattoo it on my forehead?" Harry snapped as he shoved Draco away.

"You would do that?" Draco drawled.

"I don't know why I waste my time," Harry muttered, incensed.

"You're a piss poor kisser, Potter. Did you know that?" Draco taunted, not quite thinking before speaking. He expected huge retaliation on Harry's part. Instead, Harry flushed red and looked nauseated. That was unexpected. Harry turned on his heel and strode away without another word, leaving Draco speechless. Blaise revealed himself from around the corner, hands clapped to his mouth and eyes wide with realization. Draco groaned in dismay, tempted to wrench his hair out of his scalp. "I really am going to murder you in your sleep," he hissed, stalking towards his flabbergasted friend.

"He– he kissed you?" Blaise whispered thickly. "Why the hell would he kiss you?"

"He was drunk. Whatever," Draco answered. "Leave him alone, got it?"

"Potter _kissed_ you!" Blaise exclaimed, his senses slowly coming back to him. "Do you even understand what that means?"

Draco rolled his eyes and left Blaise to recoup on his own.

* * *

Step 6: Let the Awkwardness begin

Draco didn't mean to make Potter _that_ uncomfortable.

Being paired partners in Charms once again had caused Draco to groan and grumble his way to the seat beside Potter's. "I don't want any crap from you," he muttered, sitting down heavily. He was met with silence that he hoped would last. But as the hour dragged on, he started wishing Potter would have a snide comment for him. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And Draco didn't try to instigate anything. Why mess with a sulking Gryffindor?

Accidentally bumping into Potter in the hall? No comment.

Insulting Weasel and Know-It-All? No comment.

Taunting at the Quidditch match? No comment.

Humiliation after the failed Potions test? No comment.

Getting fed up and being forced to badmouth Potter's parents? No. _Fucking_. Comment.

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco snapped, stopping Harry before he could walk away from the fight Draco was looking for.

"Just fuck off," Harry said tiredly, tugging his robe out of Draco's fingers.

"Please tell me you aren't pissed because of what I said," Draco said incredulously. "That's pathetic."

Harry bristled. This wasn't worth the effort. He shook his head and turned away, jerking his robes straight.

Draco wasn't about to leave it at that.

* * *

Astoria sighed for the fifth time. Draco finally looked up at her. She held his gaze for a short while, waiting. "What?" Draco asked, confused.

"You're ignoring me," she said, piquing a brow.

"What?" Draco asked again, affronted.

"You," she pointed at him, "are ignoring me," she pointed at herself.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, frowning.

"How many ways can you interpret that, Draco?" she retorted.

Now it was his turn to sigh. He massaged his forehead. "Sorry. Stuff on my mind," he said.

"Like what?" she asked, hooking her foot against his ankle. "Me?"

Draco smiled faintly. "I'd like to say yes," he murmured, looking back at his notes.

She smiled with him. "Okay, then what?" she asked, plucking the quill from Draco's hand.

He glanced up at her again. "I can tell you things, right?" he asked, leaning forward on his chair.

"I'd love for you to tell me things," she answered, dropping her hand on Draco's.

Draco nodded absentmindedly. "Right," he murmured. "You won't get mad, would you?"

She tensed. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

Draco chewed on his lip. "Well… something… something happened at the Christmas party," he said, gauging her expression.

She made sure to keep it stoic. "What happened?" she asked calmly.

"Someone kissed me," Draco said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Did you kiss her back?" Astoria countered.

Draco was quick to shake his head. "No. Of course not," he said. "But it's… really awkward now, you know?"

She relaxed considerably. "Okay. It's awkward because… she's… sorry she did it?"

Draco supposed Astoria was right. "Partly," he said. "But also– um, I– might have said something," he added haltingly.

She groaned. "What did you do, Draco?" she asked.

Draco blushed. Astoria could make him feel like such a child. "Erm... I mean… It, you know, wasn't a _great_ kiss," he said after some deliberation.

Her eyes grew wide. "No… Oh, no, no, no, Draco," she gushed in horror. "You didn't."

"What? What?" Draco asked, sitting up straighter.

"You didn't tell her that! You can't tell her that! Please tell me you didn't tell her that," Astoria pleaded. Draco grimaced, dropping his head on the table. "You did!" she exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"It was awkward! I had to… diffuse the situation," he said, his words muffled against his arms.

"That's so sad," she said glumly. "So sad… You're so clueless."

"What do I do?" Draco asked.

"Apologize! Obviously!" she exclaimed. "What else?"

"Ugh, no way," Draco muttered.

"Draco," she said sternly. "You hurt her feelings and the least you can do about it apologize. Even if she kissed you. Even if it was bad. Gosh, if you ever told me I was a bad kisser, I'd– I'd hex your lips off!"

Draco cringed again, pounding his head against the table. He had to apologize. To Potter. No… That's so wrong…

_'Oh my goodness, could this get any better?' you ask. Why, yes. Yes, it can get much, much, much better than that._

* * *

When Harry ran into Malfoy again, he was in the owlery. And he was quite tempted to throw himself off the tower. Of course Malfoy waylaid him. Of course Malfoy was attempting to taunt him. Of course Malfoy was… apologizing? What? Harry's mouth fell open when he heard the 'I'm sorry' and 'didn't know you'd be such a girl about it' and 'I don't even remember it'.

"Huh?" Harry asked, shaking the haze from his mind.

Draco exhaled out of frustration. "I'm sure you're a good kisser and all and I didn't think you'd take that comment so… personally. Okay?" he said, glaring at Potter.

Harry roved his eyes behind Draco and to the sides, waiting for an ambush. "Um… what?" he asked again, peering into the owlery to make sure they were alone. As in, not in the midst of other Slytherins who were having a good laugh.

Draco grabbed Harry by the arms and held him steady. "I'm sorry," he said slowly. "Now, stop sulking."

"Sulking?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"_You_ kissed _me_, remember?" Draco reminded the Gryffindor.

That seemed to snap Harry out of it. He slapped Draco's hands away, balling his hands into fists. "I already apologized," he muttered.

"And do you know why I'm apologizing?" Draco asked deliberately.

The Slytherin was treating him like a child! "Whatever," he said, pushing past Draco to get out of the door.

"It's because I said you were a bad kisser, right?" Draco asked, stopping Harry in his tracks.

"Shut up," Harry answered.

"And I'm apologizing so you'll _stop_ sulking. Okay?"

The condescending way Draco was talking to him was gratingly annoying. Harry whipped around, wand trained at Draco. "I'm leaving you alone. Why won't you leave me alone?" he snarled.

_Yes, Malfoy? Why?_

"Thought you'd have learnt by now," Draco drawled. "I enjoy watching you squirm."

"So why the hell did you apologize?" Harry asked abruptly, stepping forward with menace in his stance.

Draco pulled out his wand smoothly. This was the Potter he knew. A hissing and spitting lion. "My _girl_friend figured I should apologize," he answered, raising his wand to meet Harry's.

Horror flickered across Harry's expression and his arm fell a few inches. "What?" he asked breathlessly.

Draco threw up his arms in defeat. "Oh, for Merlin's– I didn't tell her it was _you_! Seriously! What's wrong with you?" he asked.

The phoenix wand was pointed at Draco once again, Harry's expression hardening. "Just forget anything ever happened, alright?"

"Really?" Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Really," Harry affirmed.

"Even the awful kiss?"

Harry darted his hand forward and bunched Draco's shirt in his hands. He slammed the Slytherin against the wall. Before Draco could retaliate, Harry had wrenched the hawthorn wand away and tossed it to the side. The end of Harry's wand dug into Draco's chest, singeing through his clothes. Draco's wide eyes were locked against Harry's angry ones. "I've tried _so fucking hard_ to ignore the things you said about Ron and Hermione," Harry said quietly. "I've tried ignoring the stuff you said about me. About my parents. If you think I'll just sit back and _let_ you push me around, you have another _bloody_ thing coming. I don't care for your _fucking_ apologies or your damned comments. I don't care what you think. I don't care," he said, his voice trembling with the fury he was holding in. "I saved your arse. And I can get rid of you just as easily. So you and your precious _girl_friend can go fuck off. Don't you– try… um– try to… don't mess with– with… uh, me…" he trailed off.

Draco's gaze that was fixated on Harry's lips moved back up to Harry's eyes. Harry suddenly realized how incredibly dominant he was at that moment. Slight as he may be, he wielded a wand. Draco's heart was hammering under Harry's hand. "Malfoy," Harry said hesitantly. The only sound that came out of Draco was a strangled murmur. Harry slid the tip of the wand up to Draco's neck. Draco closed his eyes, waiting for some form of pain. Harry tilted his head, trying to capture the image in his mind. He pulled the wand away and watched Draco relax considerably. He switched the wand to his left hand before reaching up again, this time running his fingers up Draco's flawless neck. Draco's eyes shot open. Harry saw the revulsion in them and tried to unsee it. The white skin was perfect. How could it be this perfect? Harry leaned in and hovered near the warmth, smelling the expensive cologne. He breathed out slowly, feeling Draco shiver. His hand skidded against the soft skin, brushing past the cheek and tangling against the platinum hair. He moved raised his lips until they were a hint away from Draco's. And he waited. Draco's eyes were squeezed shut, as though willing this to be a nightmare. The defenseless Slytherin felt slow breaths against his cheeks, just like _that_ night. Harry watched Draco flutter his eyes open. Dilated grey eyes. Harry closed his eyes and touched his nose against Draco's. Draco shut his eyes again, leaning back.

"I'm an amazing kisser, Malfoy."

Draco held still.

"Don't worry…"

Draco's breath hitched. This wasn't Potter. This couldn't be Potter. The wand stopped digging into his chest and the heat was replaced by the cold breeze. He opened his eyes. Harry was smiling faintly, twirling the wand between his fingers. "You have a girlfriend, remember?" he asked, his smile widening. "So, I'll stop."

Draco couldn't breathe. Not yet. Talking was impossible.

"Maybe we should propose a truce. Less damage to both of our egos," Harry said vaguely. He didn't get a response. He supposed he had shocked Malfoy speechless. At least Harry had the upper hand. "Sorry about your shirt," he added. He floated Draco's wand over and pressed it against the unresponsive hand. "Bye." And he was gone.

Draco exhaled loudly, sliding down the wall. He wiped his face and neck vehemently with his sleeve. He hid his face in his hands, trying to collect himself.

He was just turned on by Harry damned Potter.

Bloody fucking son of a bastard bitch.

"Fuck," Draco breathed helplessly.

* * *

**I wrote you a damned chapter on my fu**in' birthday! That's right! _You_ didn't, did you? Heartless twits. Good thing I have a heart of gold. Gold. All mine. Oh, Harry and Draco are mine too. So, hah! HAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For all the incredible birthday wishes, here's a yummy treat :D Oh, I love you guys so fucking much! **

* * *

_Where were we?_

_Oh, yeah. Potter gave Malfoy a boner._

"This is not happening. This is not happening," Draco murmured over and over again as he tried to drown himself in the basin full of water. His hair was sopping wet when he finally lifted his head up. "There's a simple explanation. There's always an explanation," he said, trying to calm down. "And the explanation is…"

He bit his knuckles as he screamed in rage. "Goddamnit!"

And the worst part was…

He…

He couldn't stop staring at Potter.

Harry.

* * *

"Is there any particular reason you've given up sleeping, Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"Shut it," Draco said without his usual bite. He was much too exhausted to take Blaise's words into consideration.

Theo rolled his eyes at Blaise. Blaise answered with a scowl before turning back to Draco and saying, "I'm just worried about you."

Draco couldn't sleep. No. Draco _wouldn't_ sleep. Because every time he did, he felt the steady breath ghosting against his neck and drifting towards his lips. And it sure wasn't Astoria. In class, Draco would cast frequent glances at the Gryffindor, which the latter was blissfully ignorant of. In the Great Hall, Draco merely needed to look up from his food to stare at Harry.

He wasn't staring because he found himself attracted to Potter. Draco would have poisoned himself and jumped into the lake infested with merpeople if that were the case. Draco stared so he could _find_ something attractive about Potter. And there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Potter was boring. In comparison to Astoria's physical beauty, Potter lost. Hands down. Draco found her delicate skin and full lips distracting. Her dainty hands and silken hair made her the stunning woman that she was. Her alluring laugh and careful words added the mystery.

But with Potter?

He was just a guy. Like every other guy.

So why would Draco be dreaming about him at night?

To give him credit, Draco tried quite hard to stop thinking about Potter.

Blond hair, blond hair, blond hair… black… could be nice… too.  
Blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes… green… was pretty… too.  
Soft, soft, soft… firm… felt amazing… too.

Draco groaned, turning around in bed. "Har–" he gasped, jerking up. "No," he choked. He fell back onto the pillow, curling into the blankets. He felt the hot breath against his neck. He swept his hand against his skin. The heat lingered, now moving towards his cheek. Then to his lips. Then on his lips. A tantalizing tongue ran across those lips. Wandering hands ran from his waist to his chest. Strong. Unafraid. Perfect.

"I'm going to kill him," Draco muttered. He wasn't kidding. He figured that killing Potter would guarantee him reprieve from the unusually large number of wet dreams he had been having.

And, to this day, he swears that the reason he picked the fight was because of his sleep deprivation.

_The dreaded fight…_

After weeks of peace between Potter and Malfoy, the tensions blew up in Hagrid's face as he tried to each the class about dugbogs. It proved to be a challenge since the animals insisted on mangling ankles of unsuspecting students. The small dugbogs were camouflaged in the forest floor. They would slither towards prey, scampering on sharp-clawed paws and biting with fangs. Socks and shoes were horrifically mutilated.

Harry leapt out of the way when he felt the nip at his foot. He knocked into Malfoy. "Watch it," Draco snapped, shoving Harry away. Harry didn't answer, rolling his eyes instead. Those damned green eyes. Draco's scowl worsened. "No one ever taught you manners?" he asked.

"Sorry, sheesh!" Harry exclaimed. "Thought you had grown up."

_Which soon escalated to…_

"Fuck your high horse and stop being a bloody twat. You're a nobody now, Malfoy."

"I'm the– oh, fuck you! _You're_ the one with the damned special privileges. Know what's special about you? Your fucking scar. That's it!"

_Which then escalated to…_

Harry lunged at Draco, throwing a heavy punch. Draco dodged it, grabbing Harry by the shirt and whipping him to the ground. Harry landed on his arm, hearing a soft crunch as though his shoulder had popped out. He shouted in pain, flailing and causing Draco to be bucked off of him. Draco felt a knee hit his stomach, winding him. He was slammed into the ground, a burst of black filling his vision as pain bloomed in his head.

That was as far as they got.

Hagrid looked terrifying as he split the fight with a sharp crack of his wand. Harry and Draco were thrown to opposite ends of the clearing, landing on their backs. "Detention, both of you!" he snapped. "Go to Madam Pomfrey. _Now_!"

The two were on their feet and out of the vicinity of the half-giant in record time. Harry had only seen Hagrid that angry once – when Grawp was attacked. The consequences of Hagrid's swinging arms were not something anyone wanted to witness. Harry stormed off ahead of Draco, never wanting anything to do with that son of a bitch again. It wasn't until he reached the doors that he realized Draco wasn't following him. He looked back to find Draco on the ground, unconscious. "Damn it, Malfoy," Harry swore. For a brief moment he considered leaving the Slytherin to rot. But his Gryffindor side came out. He trudged down towards Draco. "Oi, wake up," he muttered, nudging Draco with his shoe.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Get up."

Draco blinked awake. Everything was swimming in front of him. He felt a hand lifting him up. His head wouldn't stop pounding. He tried to push away from the bruising grip. But when the hand left him, he fell to his knees. The pain in his legs brought him back to his senses. Sound came rushing back into his ears. The irritating voice of Potter was nagging him. "Shut up," he said heavily. Harry snapped his mouth shut. He held in his petty name-calling. Draco sounded pained. Harry tried to get him standing again. This time he was met with considerably less resistance. Draco leaned into Harry. "Everything hurts," he mumbled.

"Hmm," Harry said. "Madam Pomfrey can fix that."

"We'll get in trouble," Draco said, his mind reverting to the bare essentials.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's go," he said, trying to drag Draco towards the doors. "Think you can make it?"

"I'm fine," Draco sighed, falling limp.

Harry fell with him. "Okay. Not fine," he heaved, pushing Draco off of him.

Draco was jolted awake by a spell and stern words. "–don't know when you boys will grow up and stop with this foolish– oh, good. You're awake." Madam Pomfrey started shoving potions into his mouth. He sputtered, some of the vile liquid running down the wrong pipe. Then he heard Potter say, "But can I leave?"

"You two are on the same boat," she answered. "You're staying overnight. Drink up."

As though a switch had been flicked on, Draco sat up in bed. He was as awake as he was ever going to be. Pepper-Up potion. "Fuck," he swore piteously. He wanted to sleep. Not stay awake.

"Language!" Madam Pomfrey gasped. "No more profanities out of you. Be glad that I'm not reporting you two to the Headmistress." And with that, she stormed away.

Harry groaned and fell back onto his bed. "You suck, Malfoy," he said tiredly. "You're the one with the fucked head and I'm the one who gets the Pepper-Up."

"I got a shot too," Draco grumbled, laying down in bed. "Now shut up."

"If you had just shut up when I told you to, we–"

"So it's my fault that you have the worst–"

"It sure as hell isn't my fault for nearly breaking–"

"Stop it!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted loudly. "One more peep out of you and you will be dealing with Professor McGonagall. Understood?"

She was met with silence. She gave them a final glare before walking away. Harry turned towards the window. Draco turned towards the wall. And they wiled away the hours, staring at nothing as their minds raced from the potion.

6:00 PM – Respective friends come to visit, throwing dirty looks at each other.

7:00 PM – They eat dinner in silence.

8:00 PM – Harry reads Quidditch Weekly while Draco tries to do his homework despite being unable to see his words because of his wavering vision.

9:00 PM – Harry finishes reading Quidditch Weekly and noisily flicks through the pages for another hour while Draco flinches at each sound.

10:00 PM – Draco accidentally scratches his head, nearly causing his wound to start bleeding again. Harry laughs in response, jolting his sprained arm and yelping.

11:00 PM – They are told off when their yelling wakes up the entire ward.

12:00 AM – Draco tries to sleep despite the potion and Harry watches with a wan smile as the Slytherin tosses and turns in bed.

1:00 AM – Draco lets out a frustrated mutter and sits up in bed.

1:02 AM – Harry is smothered.

_So… What exactly happened in those two minutes?_

Draco let out a frustrated mutter and sat up in bed. He wanted to cry himself to sleep and he couldn't even do that.

"Most time we've spent together in one room."

Draco shot a dirty look at Harry. Harry didn't see it. He was staring up at the ceiling with a faint smirk. Of course Potter had meant it as an innuendo. "Don't you ever keep your thoughts to yourself?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Could you stop being this depressing?" Harry retorted.

"You want me to dance about?"

"Sure. Whatever works for you," Harry snickered.

Draco fumed as he massaged his head. Nothing should hurt that bad. Not even the Dark Mark had hurt that bad. It was as though his head was being burrowed from the inside out. Just thinking about it made his brain throb even harder. He stifled his sob of self-pity against his clenched jaw, vehemently wiping away the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Stop being such a baby." Fingers wrapped around Draco's wrists, bringing his hands down. He looked up at Potter's patronizing expression. And those bright green eyes.

Harry was smothered.

Draco forced Harry down on the bed, lips pushed against Harry's mouth urgently. Harry panicked, shoving at Draco as his breath left him. His shoulder was protesting under Draco's chest, threatening to pop again. Draco bunched Harry's shirt in his hands and clenched his eyes shut.

Harry was delicious.

Draco never imagined this to be soft and supple. Not Potter. Never Potter. But it was. Such sweet lips. Innocent.

The flurry of movement stopped abruptly. Harry felt the weight lifting off of his chest. The painful kiss was over. He opened his eyes uncertainly. Draco was holding himself up on his hands and knees, hovering neatly over Harry. "Oh, Merlin," Harry choked out, jerking Draco down into an untidy heap and kissing him senseless.

Harry's hands were everywhere. Draco tangled fingers into the raven hair and left his other hand against the rough cheek. Harry was already reaching under Draco's shirt. And those lips… Harry nearly wept with joy at being able to kiss those lips. He tried to memorize each perfect ridge and dip with his tongue before sliding in for a taste. He was met with Draco's tongue.

Both men moaned, tightening their grips. Harry's hands were against Draco's arse now. And, for some reason, Draco didn't mind. Let Potter have his fun. As long as Draco could have his fun, he didn't give a flying fuck where Potter's hands were. Tongues danced against each other. They were landing open-mouthed kisses on each other. Draco realized that he didn't have to worry about messy spittle or enthusiastic frenching. In fact, spit seemed to turn Potter on. Harry was practically drinking out of Draco. They didn't care about each other. So they didn't have to worry. They merely had to satisfy themselves.

They moved their lips away at the same time. Harry latched onto Draco's delicate neck while Draco sucked on Harry's earlobe. "Off," Harry whispered hoarsely, tugging Draco's shirt up. Draco didn't argue, throwing the shirt off of him in three seconds flat. Harry was in heaven. Draco was what a perfect man would feel like. Harry had the perfect man driving him insane with desire.

Why was this so easy? Draco had been spending all his life watching his every step to make sure he wasn't about to step on a landmine. Even after the War – especially after the War – he wasn't able to let himself go. Not with his family, friends, Astoria… But with Potter…

Harry arched his back when Draco snuck his hands onto it. Draco could feel the scars under his fingers. "Why do you have scars?" he asked breathlessly.

"Can't heal them," Harry answered, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist and forcing him down.

"Okay," Draco murmured, eyes falling shut when his arousal brushed against Harry's through their pajamas. "I like them…"

Harry grinned, pushing into Draco with fervor now. They whimpered, Draco's head dropping to Harry's shoulder. Harry slid a hand down Draco's pants, catching him by surprise. "Alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Draco panted, pumping into Harry's fist. He brought his hands up, cupping Harry's cheeks and kissing him hungrily. Harry gasped in pain as Draco pressed against his left arm.

"Ow, fuck, get up," he groaned. Draco broke the kiss, rising away from Harry. "My arm," Harry explained, reaching up for Draco while shifting his arm to the side. Draco settled down on Harry again, trying to hold back his noisy breaths. Harry's hand was incredible. Fucking incredible. Harry was rutting against Draco, the mere sounds from the Slytherin bringing him to his climax. Draco dragged his right hand over Harry's left shoulder. Harry winced, grunting in pain. Draco parted Harry's lips easily, swirling his tongue against the hot cheeks. His fingers slid down Harry's arm, gently pulling until he reached Harry's hand that was clenched into a pained fist. Harry opened his eyes in shock when he felt Draco's fingers entwining with his. Draco sensed the surprise and pulled away from Harry's lips. They stared at each other. Harry took in Draco's sweat-slicked platinum hair and dilated grey eyes. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand, roving his gaze over the swollen lips and ruddy cheeks.

"Draco…"

Draco shook as the heat built up in his arousal. Harry's fist was jerking him steadily. Draco thrust into Harry. He leaned down, pressed his forehead against Harry's. Harry strained for friction on his own erection as he increased his ministrations.

"You're fucking hot."

Draco chuckled shakily, nodding.

"You're cheating on your girlfriend. With me…"

Draco nodded again, Harry's voice undoing him.

"You're mine, Malfoy."

Draco exploded in Harry's hand, shuddering. "Harry," he moaned, wantonly. "Fuck, Harry."

Harry whimpered, climaxing in his pants. "Damn it," he gasped. "Kiss me?"

Draco fluttered his lips against Harry. They couldn't even kiss properly because they were trembling from their orgasms. "Unbelievable," Draco whispered.

"Break up. Break up with her."

Draco bit down on Harry's lip. "Don't tell me what to do."

Harry squeezed Draco's, now softening, cock. Draco hissed in pain, trying to wriggle away. "Break up, you bastard," Harry growled.

"Fuck, that hurts, Potter! I will! I will!" Draco seceded, slamming the heel of his palms against Harry's chest to get him to stop.

Harry let go of Draco, sliding his sticky hand out and wiping it on the covers. Draco slumped against Harry, trying to catch his breath. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco, rolling over until they were on their sides. "You're holding my hand…" Harry murmured. Draco stiffened, wrenching his hand away. Trying to wrench his hand away. Harry held on tight. They glared at each other. "Don't let go, dumbass," Harry muttered, curling into Draco. Draco moved back. Harry frowned, scooting forward and pressing against the Slytherin. Draco shifted away. Harry pushed forward, holding firm. Draco wiggled back and nearly fell out of bed. "What?" Harry asked, dragging Draco onto middle of the bed despite protests.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, craning away from Harry.

"What are _you_ doing?" Harry asked.

"I asked you first."

Harry grimaced as he let go of Draco's hand and lifted his sore arm to throw it across Draco's waist. "I'm cuddling. What are _you_ doing?"

Draco groaned, dropping his chin against the crown of Harry's head. "Stop cuddling," he said pathetically. "That's just… weird."

"Why? I just jerked you off. I deserve a cuddle," Harry said, affronted.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy!"

"I'm not gay," Draco muttered, closing his eyes as Harry's breath washed over his neck.

"It's damned cute that you're denying it," Harry whispered, his smile hidden away from view.

"Ugh," Draco gagged, trying to push Harry away again. "Stop."

"Stop what? You started it," Harry said, holding on stubbornly.

"Stop being such a girl," Draco clarified.

Harry couldn't help laughing at this. "Oh, is that all?" he asked deliberately. "No cuddling? No talking?"

"No cuddling. No talking."

Draco was left without warmth when Harry rolled away, getting out of bed. "Okay," the raven-haired man said simply, walking to the other bed. Draco frowned in confusion, watching Harry get under the covers.

2:00 AM – Harry stares out the window while Draco stares at Harry's back.

3:00 AM – Harry stares out the window while Draco stares at Harry's back.

4:00 AM – Harry stares out the window while Draco stares at Harry's back.

5:00 AM

Harry felt the mattress dipping down and blinked. He turned around to find Draco struggling under the blanket. Once settled, Draco hazarded a look at Harry. Harry moved in close, resting a palm across Draco's defined stomach. "You aren't wearing your shirt," he whispered, smiling.

"Want me to?" Draco asked.

"Never," Harry responded, nuzzling Draco.

Draco draped a half-hearted arm around Harry. Sure he knew how to handle girls. Potter was no girl. Hell, Potter had given him a bloody awful concussion. And why on Earth was Potter being so gentle? "You don't have a concussion too, do you?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Harry mumbled

"Hmm…"

Harry pressed a kiss on Draco's chest, smiling. "Not gay, huh?" he asked.

Draco's stomach clenched at the gesture, his arm tightening around Harry. "No."

"Hmm…"

Draco twisted Harry's shirt absently. "What does… gay mean… exactly?" he asked.

"You like guys," Harry answered without pretense.

Draco turned green. "Not gay," he muttered with finality.

"Okay," Harry nodded.

Draco ran his foot against Harry's sole, eliciting a reflexive response as Harry jerked and held in a giggle. "I don't like guys," Draco reiterated.

"What does that make me?" Harry asked sardonically.

"You're… Potter. Just… Harry."

Harry felt his heart race. "Hmm?" he asked in an unaffected tone.

"It's just _you_."

Harry couldn't stop the grin. He hid it against Draco's chest. "Just me. Just for me?"

"Well… you and a million girls," Draco said, not wanting Potter to get too cocky.

"Girls?" Harry asked, insulted.

"And you."

Harry nodded, mumbling incoherently. So… the plan had worked? How? "You… like me?" he asked slowly.

"No way in hell," Draco muttered begrudgingly.

"Then…"

Draco stroked Harry's chest over the shirt. "Off," Draco whispered. Harry didn't need to be prompted twice. He threw over the side of the bed, shivering as the cold draft chilled him. Draco dragged the blanket over Harry's shoulder. Harry had to stifle his exclamation. Malfoy was full of surprises now. Hands caressed Harry's chest and back. "I don't like you," Draco said. "It's… physical. You still make me sick to the stomach."

"Aw… Thanks," Harry said. "So do you."

They laughed amongst themselves. "I don't mind as long as more of… _this_ happens," Draco murmured.

"Physical… stuff?"

"Only physical stuff," Draco said concisely. "Because I can't handle you and you can't handle me."

"You're telling me," Harry scoffed. "You nearly tore my arm off."

Draco captured Harry's lips against his. Harry slid a knee between Draco's legs, chests touching. Those dreams weren't wrong. Harry was everything Draco had been dreaming about; albeit with messier results. Draco snagged Harry's lower lip between his teeth, tasting it with a flick of his tongue. Harry had a hand pressed against Draco's chest still, feeling the gentle gush of air.

"Now what?" Draco murmured.

Neither knew. They ran curious touches over each other, sighing and kissing to their content.

"Don't tell anyone," they whispered in unison.

Harry pulled back with a surprised smile. Draco shrugged. Harry nodded, moving in for more.

_Well, that plan didn't last for too long…_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, they returned to scowling and taunting.

"Thank goodness," Hermione sighed.

"Thank fuckin' Merlin," Blaise muttered.

Because now, Draco could finally sleep and Harry had stopped moping. Everything was back to normal. Which led to…

"Almost… too normal," Hermione murmured, narrowing her eyes.

"That can't be right," Blaise thought aloud, frowning at his best friend.

_Everything became a bit more confusing for Hermione and Blaise when things started… happening._

_Like that one time in the dungeons…_

Harry was jerked into a hidden recess and assaulted with a wave of lips and tongue. "Mph," he protested as his hair was wrenched back and teeth bit into his lips. He threw his weight forward. Now Draco grunted, even as he refused to let go of Harry's shirt. He was whipped around and slammed against the wall, tongue forced out. Harry cupped Draco's chin in his firm hand, teeth clashing as they went at each other. Draco wrapped his leg around Harry's thigh, making him stumble forward. "We have Potions," Harry panted.

"Hell with that."

"They'll know something's up," Harry interjected, riddling kisses down to Draco's neck that was turning out to be one of Harry's favorite spots. A long, uninterrupted column of unblemished skin that was now Harry's canvas. "You haven't broken up yet," Harry murmured, fluttering lips over the pulse.

"Can't find a reason."

Harry let out a frustrated breath. "I'll give you a reason," he muttered vehemently, biting Draco.

"Ah! What?" Draco gasped, shoving Harry away and clapping his hand to his neck. "What the hell, you psycho?" he exclaimed, checking his fingers to see if he could spot blood.

"Now you _have_ to break up with her," Harry said smugly.

Draco moaned, pounding his head against the stone. "She'll know," he said piteously. "Fuck you…"

"I'm not the one cheating," Harry scowled.

Draco pushed Harry against the wall again and dipped down, marking his neck as well. Harry kicked out in retaliation, catching Draco's shin. Being in such a narrow alcove had its limitations. Both boys were within arms reach of each other. Draco held back his pained howl, elbowing Harry in the ribs instead.

And, as per the natural progression of events, the two were rolling around in the corridor a second later with fists in each other's faces. Which warranted another detention from Professor McGonagall. But Malfoy's line of though was, 'At least Stori won't know where I got that welt from,' since bluing bruises scattered across his body. Harry was more than miffed about that. He didn't want to be _that_ guy. _That_ guy Malfoy cheated on Astoria with. He hated being _that_ guy. Hell, he felt like he was being _that_ guy after Cho kissed him all those years ago.

"You two need to get past this," Professor McGonagall lectured while Potter and Malfoy sat in the detention classroom quietly. "Being the mature adults that you are, it is high time you put aside your differences." She didn't expect a response. Both of them were staring at the parchments studiously, refusing to acknowledge each other. She sighed in despondence. "You may start your essay," she said tiredly, going back to her desk.

Harry and Draco had written this same essay many times. So many times, in fact, that they could write without really thinking about it. The detention room was their second home. Sounds of quill on parchment echoed against the bare walls. Minutes ticked by as fingers cramped, eyes threatened to fall shut, and boredom set in.

Draco was on his second page when he felt a slight pressure at his knee. He looked down to find Potter's knee pressed against his. He shifted away slightly, returning his eyes to the essay that was getting messy by the line. Harry's knee shifted with Draco, keeping contact. Draco held in a harrumph. He physically slid down a few inches, which was as far as he could move before he fell off the bench. Professor McGonagall looked up at the sound to find her students writing furiously. The moment she returned to her reading, Harry slid to the left, meeting Draco.

Draco sat up straighter when Harry's foot tapped his lightly. He kicked Harry without pretense, making sure the Gryffindor got the message. Either Potter was a duffer or he was just looking for trouble, because Draco felt the foot traveling up his trouser leg. Then down. Then up. Then down. Draco switched the grip on his quill so he was holding it very much like a murderer wielding a knife. He moved his hand so Harry could see. The foot stopped moving abruptly. Draco kicked it away, continuing to write. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Potter moving back to his spot. Considerably more relaxed, Draco focused on the essay. He was halfway through it.

Then he felt a poke on his leg. He had to stop himself from whipping around and slamming Potter's head on the table. Quelling the urge, he looked down in time to see Potter walking his two fingers along the bench. Draco had to stop from snorting in amusement. He bit back a smile, trying to ignore the distractions. However, he couldn't help but watch when Potter's fingers walked towards him and poked him again. Then the two fingers marched back towards Potter. Before walking towards Draco and poking him. Then striding back to Potter. Then towards Draco. As though running laps.

Draco's hand squelched Harry's, making it lie flat on the bench. Harry's quill faltered as he trembled from the chuckles threatening to burst out of him. Harry's hand tried to escape Draco's makeshift cage, wiggling as inconspicuously as it could. Draco pressed down stubbornly, keeping Harry's hand under his. Harry stared at the words on his page. Then he coughed loudly and wrenched his hand away, nearly upsetting Draco in the process. Draco righted himself before the Headmistress could notice anything. Harry flexed his hand.

Draco felt the periodical poking start up again. Draco's hand blocked Harry's fingers, gentle but firm. Harry's fingers weren't about to accept defeat. They escaped Draco's hand easily, moving to Draco's wrist and continuing to walk up his forearm. Draco wondered how far Potter would go. Harry's fingers traveled up Draco's elbow towards his shoulder. If Professor McGonagall happened to look up, she would see Harry's fingers trailing up Draco's arm nonchalantly. Draco cringed at the thought but kept still. Harry's fingers moved up to Draco's neck, then his cheek, and finally his lips.

Draco opened his mouth and bit down.

"Ow!" Harry yelped, dragging his fingers away from Draco and clutching it.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, frowning reproachfully.

"Paper cut," Harry lied easily, wiping his hand on his trousers. "Sorry."

Draco smirked. And it wasn't until his third page that Harry's fingers returned. Not just returned. Returned with full force. Draco jerked violently when Harry's hand pressed against his groin. "Fuck," he muttered soundlessly, blood draining from his face. He knocked Harry's hand away. It merely went back to Draco's pants. Draco stabbed it with his quill. The hand stayed put, massaging him now. How the hell was he growing hard? In front of Professor McGonagall? He needed to get out of there. Quick. He stared at his essay. He was nowhere near done. He closed his eyes when Harry's fingers fumbled with his zipper. He contemplated breaking Harry's fingers. He grabbed Harry's hand and twisted it.

Harry flinched, trying to pull his fingers away. Draco held on despite Harry's insistence. Harry felt his knuckles crack painfully. He tightened his grip on Draco's, almost full, erection. Draco let go instantly, biting his tongue to keep from moaning. Harry sighed with relief, shaking his loose fingers. Then he went back to massaging Draco.

Harry hiccupped. And that's all Professor McGonagall heard. What she didn't see was Draco's hand furiously kneading Harry's hard-on.

Harry squirmed in his seat, torn between his hand that was massaging Draco, the essay, and the hand that was massaging him.

Five minutes later, all Professor McGonagall saw was a flurry of robes and parchments. The boys disappeared from the room in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, fuck," Draco moaned, kissing Harry as he closed the door to the closet.

"Didn't think I was going to make it," Harry whimpered, rubbing against Draco. "Don't ever do that in front of her… Never ever in front of her."

"You started it," Draco choked out, throwing his head back when Harry's nimble fingers unzipped him.

"Didn't know you would join in too," Harry stammered out. "I can't see!"

The moment Harry's hand touched Draco's arousal, the latter fell to his knees. Harry followed him down, joined at the lips and chest as he jerked Draco off. "No foreplay?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I thought detention was the foreplay," Harry laughed, frantically unzipping himself.

Draco groaned in relief, breathing in the faint whiff of citrus from Harry's cologne. "You smell fruity," Draco noted, snorting.

"Gosh, haven't lost your humor," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. "Shut up and concentrate." Although, Draco wasn't really doing anything. In fact, Harry was doing all the work. But, a thing to note about Harry Potter – he was satisfied when his partner was satisfied. And Draco was _very_ vocal about his satisfaction. It took them less than five minutes to finish up, panting and dripping sweat in the balmy closet they were locked in.

"Wicked fingers," Draco huffed through pursed lips, trying to regain his composure he had lost when he came into Harry's hand with a long and drawn out moan.

"Thanks," Harry sighed, coughing as air caught in his throat.

Draco sat back, leaning against the wall as he zipped himself up. Harry whisked his wand at both of them, cleaning up. They caught their breaths shakily, blinking at each other with foolish smiles on their lips. Draco grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him closer. Harry fitted between Draco's legs and rested his head against Draco's shoulder, staring at his beloved neck. Draco shivered as Harry's kisses made his stomach clench. "So…" Draco murmured.

"So…"

"How was your day?"

Harry raised his brows slowly. Then he smiled. Then he snickered. Then he laughed rambunctiously. "Perfect," he answered brokenly, placing firm pecks on Draco as an added response.

Draco couldn't help but smile at Harry's happy laughs. "Hmm… That's good…" he whispered, tightening his hold on Harry.

"We're cuddling and talking, Malfoy…"

Now Draco couldn't help laughing with Harry. "Not as bad as I thought it would be," he chuckled.

_And after the Quidditch match_

Harry was laughing and handing out high-fives willy nilly as his team shuffled out of the change room, tired but triumphant. The players were eager to get to their common room for the celebration party. Harry was the last to leave, checking to make sure the team hadn't made too much of a mess. So…

_Well… you know what happened. Do you really want me to describe it?_

_Oh, what the hell, right?_

A forceful hand twirled around Harry. He was bent backwards as an outrageous kiss was planted on his surprised lips. "I let you win," Draco said begrudgingly.

"Sure, you did," Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. "What're you doing here?"

"I lost," Draco said, pecking Harry's mouth softly.

"You did. Because _I_ won."

"But _I_ lost."

Harry pushed Draco towards the benches, pushing him onto it. "You did, didn't you?" he murmured, biting his lips seductively.

"So…" Draco said, piquing a brow.

Harry straddled Draco with ease, running his hands down Draco's chest. "If you had won?"

"Then this would be a congratulatory deal, wouldn't it?" Draco said with his usual smugness. "You're turning out to be quite the slut, Potter."

Harry pushed Draco onto his back with a force the Slytherin hadn't accounted for. "Fuck you," Harry hissed, murder in his eyes as he pressed down on Draco's ribs.

"I'd rather fuck you," Draco answered, not looking the least bit concerned. Instead of the agonizing punch that he was expecting, he saw an uncharacteristic flush spread over Harry's cheeks. Draco felt the pressure on his lungs falter and the fury in those green eyes shift to uncertainty. Draco's eyes widened in shock and he sat up, nearly upending Harry in his frantic movements. Before Harry could fall, Draco caught him. "You're a damned virgin, Potter!"

"Shut up," Harry muttered, trying to break out of Draco's arms. "Let go!"

"Merlin," Draco breathed, capturing Harry's lips against his. "That's so hot."

"You're not fucking me," Harry maintained, punching Draco's chest to get him to let go.

"And you're not fucking me," Draco retorted, sneaking his cold hand against Harry's back. Harry jerked closer to Draco as a response, trying to get away.

_Obviously, ten minutes later…_

"How do you manage to exhaust me _every single day_?" Harry groaned, arching into Draco as their arousals moved against each other.

"Can't talk," Draco said soundlessly, crushing Harry's lips against his as he crashed into a fitful orgasm. It took Harry a minute longer and by the time they were done, they were surrounded by a pile of towels and a sticky mess. Harry started to wipe his hands clean but stopped short of the fluffy white towels.

"Hey, Malfoy," he murmured, sitting up to get rid of the cramp that was threatening his leg.

"What?" Draco answered, eyes closed.

"Dare you to lick this."

Draco's eyes shot open and he froze in revulsion. "Oh God, how sick are you?" he asked, trying not to gag.

"So… does that mean you won't be up for a blow job?"

"I'm about to throw up," Draco groaned, pushing Harry away and staggering to his feet. "Stay the hell away."

Harry smirked, getting up as well. "Come on. How bad could it be, right?" he asked, keeping his arm outstretched. Draco scurried back, realizing with mounting horror that he couldn't run anywhere. He had backed himself into a corner. "Try it."

"I'll hurl all over you, Potter. And I won't think twice," Draco threatened, pressing against the wall and breathing through his mouth as Harry's sticky hand floated inches away from him.

"I can't believe _Malfoy_ wouldn't take a dare," Harry said, stroking Draco's cheek.

Draco shuddered, turning his head away. "Please… Harry…"

Harry paused. He couldn't have heard right. He contemplated Draco for a brief moment. "Double dare, then," he said, tracing his fingers over Draco's lips and kissing him. The salt ran into their mouths.

Draco shoved Harry away and skidded towards the toilets, retching violently.

Harry chewed on his cheek, blinking at the wall where Draco had been. Then he turned around to look at Draco throwing up with the bathroom stall wide open. "Wait… you're _that_ grossed out by cum?" he asked.

"Fuck you," Draco heaved.

"But how are we supposed to have sex?" Harry whined, wiping his hand on his uniform as he trudged towards Draco and knelt down to stroke his back.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Draco said hoarsely, gagging at the mere thought of it.

"It wasn't all that bad, was it? Kind of like… salt, right?" Harry murmured.

"Oh," Draco groaned, throwing up again.

Harry chuckled, draping an arm around Draco and holding him in place. "Okay, sorry, sorry. I won't do that again," he smiled while wiping away Draco's frustrated tears.

"I hate you _so_ much," Draco sobbed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and leaning into Harry.

"You're damned cute, Malfoy," Harry laughed. "And you didn't even throw up on me."

"I forgot," Draco gasped out.

"I think I'll keep you," Harry decided.

"Then it's only fair you know that I'm planning on killing you slowly and painfully," Draco whispered shakily, brushing his tears against Harry's shoulder.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

_In the middle of April…_

"We have to break up."

Draco had been thinking about it for days. And he could think of a million reasons for _and_ against his choice. But he knew he wasn't being fair. And he knew he was practically throwing away his future.

Astoria gaped at Draco. "Wh– what?" she stammered, her voice trembling.

Draco swallowed down his nerves. "I'm sorry, Stori. But we… we have to break up," he said again.

"Why?" she asked, eyes wetting.

Draco hated tears. "Don't– don't cry," he stammered, which only caused Astoria to start crying. "It's not anything you did! It's not. You're– you're perfect," he said, hugging her.

"Then what?" she asked quietly. "If I'm perfect, why are you breaking up?" She had thought her future to be set. And now this? No, she wasn't going to go down silently.

"Because I'm not perfect for you," Draco said, trying to make his words as vague and poetic as possible.

"But you are! You're perfect for me, Draco. You're– you're smart and funny and handsome and everything I want. I love you!" she said.

Draco gritted his teeth. Love. She knew when to drag that word in. "I love you too," he murmured. "But you don't– I'm not– I can't, Stori…"

"Tell me," she demanded, pushing Draco away and wiping her tears vehemently. Her tone was stern, no longer the frail and delicate woman Draco had been comforting. "Tell me now."

"Tell you what?" Draco asked, quelled by her silent anger.

"For Merlin's sake, tell me why you're dumping me!" she exclaimed, balling her hands into fists.

"I told you, I'm not right for you," he said.

"Stop with your bullshit and just tell me," she interrupted.

Draco looked stricken. Since when did Astoria swear? "I don't know what else to tell you," he murmured, knowing he was treading in stormy waters.

Her eyes darkened with sudden realization. "You're cheating on me, aren't you?" she snarled.

Draco's heart sank. "What?" he exhaled. "N– n– no!"

"I knew it!" she spat out. "I should have– I– I saw all the signs! Why would you– what did I– I…" she broke off, more tears falling. "What did I do wrong?" she asked pitifully.

Draco wanted to hang himself right then and there. He should have broken up when Potter had told him to. Before they could have gone any further. This was all his fault. His fucking fault. "Nothing. You didn't– I told you it wasn't you! It's– I– it's not you," he said haltingly, reaching out to hug Astoria.

"Don't touch me!" she nearly screamed in fury. "Don't you dare touch me! I want to know who she is. I want to know who she is _right now_!"

Draco thanked Merlin that the room they were in was silenced. "There's no one else. Please, just– calm down," he said frantically.

She landed a loud slap on Draco's cheek, catching him unawares. He had _never_ seen this side of Astoria before. He staggered back. "You love her?" she hissed. "Did you fuck her?"

"What are you saying? Stop saying that!" Draco gasped, horrified at the language coming out of his refined Astoria. "Don't say things like that!"

"You did, didn't you? It's because I didn't put out, isn't it?" she shouted, shoving Draco back forcefully. "I have standards, Malfoy. You probably nabbed the first sleazy slut who came your way."

"I'm not! I didn't!" Draco argued, tempted to shove Astoria back in response. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"And all this time you've been telling me you love me," she sobbed, "and telling her the same thing?"

Draco grabbed Astoria by the shoulders, shaking her. "Stop! Stop it," he said furiously.

"I said don't touch me," she shrieked, pushing Draco away again. "Don't _ever_– don't you dare– you are just–" Her wand was out the next instant. "No one cheats on me…"

"What do you want me to say?" Draco asked helplessly.

"Tell me why you're breaki–"

"I already told y–"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HER NA–"

"IT'S NOT LIKE TH–"

"WHEN DID YOU ST–"

"YOU AREN'T LISTE–"

"WHY WOULD YOU LOVE HER INS–"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

Draco and Astoria reeled back, paling.

"No," Draco breathed. "I didn't– no… I–"

"What?" she asked, her wand arm falling to her side. "What?"

"I don't love her," he said breathlessly.

"Him. You said him, Draco…"

Draco shook his head firmly. "No. I didn't. I don't love her. Because there is no her. Okay?" he said, pulling his thoughts together.

"Draco."

Draco tensed at the unusual calmness in Astoria's tone. That couldn't be a good sign. Not after the murderous rampage he had just witnessed. "I told you I–"

"Stop talking for a second," she said, stowing her wand in her robe. Draco looked at her warily as she stared through him. "I want the truth this time, okay?"

"Okay," Draco agreed.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No."

"The truth."

"No."

"Draco."

"I'm not!"

She eyed him with a hidden expression. "You're not cheating on me…"

"No," Draco said firmly.

In three strides she had closed the gap between them. She rose up on her toes and kissed him chastely. Draco could think of nothing but ways to get out of the mess he had created. She sighed as she broke the lip lock, stepping back. "I… I know you love me," she said slowly.

"Right. I do. I love you," Draco said, nodding with enthusiasm.

"But that doesn't mean you _aren't_ cheating on me. Do you understand? Even if you love me, you're… seeing someone else. That's cheating, Draco," she said. Draco had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he knew he was cheating. But like hell he was going to admit it to Astoria. So he kept mum, dropping his eyes to the ground with as much of a guilty expression as he could muster. She bought it. "Oh, honey," she groaned, hugging him. "You don't love him?"

Draco winced. Now how to get out of _that_ mess? "There isn't–"

"I know it must be confusing for you. But you should be talking this out, not keeping it in."

Draco blinked, his brows drawing up as Astoria gave him a warm squeeze. "Huh?" he asked.

"And I won't hold it against you. I could never do that."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, confused.

Astoria patted Draco's back. "I can't imagine what you must be going through…"

Draco slipped out of Astoria's arms and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Stori," he deadpanned.

"It's okay if you're gay," she said in all sincerity.

Draco's jaw fell open.

"It's not something you can control," she continued. "And I will support you any way I can."

"I– I'm not _gay_!" Draco exclaimed in horror.

She was smiling patronizingly as he said it. "What's _his_ name?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm not– there's no– what?" Draco asked, raking his fingers through his hair. "What's going on?"

She sighed. "Stop trying to hide it, Draco. I know you would never cheat on me with another girl. I guess I lost sight of that fact when you… decided to spring the break-up on me." She punctuated that with a derisive scoff. "But I _do_ know that you're cheating. Which means… it's with a boy. I'm right, aren't I?"

Draco was too stunned to be able to answer. How had she become so perceptive? "No… No, no, no, no, no. I'm not– I'm– I'm not gay," he said, appearing panic-stricken.

"That's a few no's too many," she said, smiling. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to hear you say it."

Draco gaped at Astoria. She's _not_ mad? What? How? Why? "You– wait, you– you… are fine with me breaking up with you?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"We can't very well keep dating if you're… not interested in me," she said, putting it as delicately as she could.

"And you want me to… do what?" Draco asked, keeping caution on his side.

"I want you to say that you're gay," she said simply.

Easy enough. "I'm gay," Draco said.

He was slightly worried when he saw the bright grin on Astoria. That wasn't supposed to happen, was it? Where was the rest of the ranting and raving? The horrifying and maiming spells? Deplorable swears? Why on Earth would Astoria be happy about this?

_Because she knows Draco wasn't cheating on her with another girl. As simple as that. And who doesn't want a gay friend?_

She laughed shakily, hugging Draco again. "I freaked you out for a bit, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah. You did," Draco said. "Understatement of the year."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "No one's ever… broken up with me."

"I figured," he murmured.

She sighed. "We were supposed to be the perfect couple, Draco," she said.

"Hmm…"

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" she asked, feeling proud that she was the first to know.

"No one," Draco said honestly. Because he wasn't gay. So he didn't find the need to tell anyone. Astoria seemed quite good at making Draco say what she wanted him to say.

"Aren't you going to come out?" she asked.

"Never," Draco muttered, shaking his head.

"So, what? You just sneak about for the rest of your life?" she asked, suddenly all about gay rights and freedom.

"Um… yeah," Draco said. "What's wrong with that?" Besides, Potter was a short-term deal. Once both their fascinations wore out, Draco would go right back to liking women. No biggie.

"Hmm…" she mumbled, finally letting go of Draco. "Who is he?"

"Yeah, right," he muttered, rolling his eyes freely now that he knew she wasn't going to hex him.

"Come on," she urged him, nudging his arm. "Tell me."

"Sneaking about, remember?" he said.

"But it's me. You can tell me anything," she said. "Tell me who he is!"

"Stori…"

"Draco…"

Draco huffed indignantly. "I'm leaving," he said, stomping out of the room.

Astoria stomped off after him. "I'll just follow you until I meet him, then," she said.

_Oh… You thought she was kidding? No. She wasn't._


	7. Chapter 7

**InsaneOrange, I tip my hat to you. I used your review from Mind's Eye.**

* * *

_Thank the Marauders for Harry's map and cloak…_

"She won't leave me alone," Draco groused between kisses.

"Want me to remind you why she's following you?" Harry offered sweetly.

"No," Draco muttered.

Harry glossed over that. "Because you told her you are _gay_. That's right. You're gay, Malfoy. I turned you gay. How does that feel?" he asked with satisfaction.

"You didn't turn me into anything, alright? I just needed to figure out a way to break up with her. I still like girls," Draco argued.

"Then you must be bi," Harry said.

"Ugh! I don't like guys!" Draco insisted.

"You seem to like _me_. A _lot_," Harry said, twisting his fingers around Draco's throbbing erection.

_Yup… They were able to hold whole conversations during hand jobs now. Quite a feat._

"Anyway," Draco said loudly, scowling at Harry, "maybe we need a scapegoat."

"I'm not giving you to _anyone else_," Harry said demandingly. "Scapegoat, my arse. You just want to kiss another guy. Am I right?"

"You drive me insane, Potter," Draco said out of frustration. "You have no idea…"

"Oh… I have somewhat of an idea," Harry smiled.

* * *

_Blaise and Hermione finally cracked…_

"What's going on with you, Harry?"

"What the fuck have you been smoking, Malfoy?"

Because Harry had that smug 'I'm-getting-some-action-and-you-aren't' look on his face while Draco had just broken up with the perfect girl he was supposed to marry and sire two children with.

"Nothing," they would answer.

But Hermione noticed how Harry always seemed to be carrying the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak everywhere he went. And Blaise noticed Draco disappearing off to nowhere for hours on end.

_And that's how Potter and Malfoy ended up with not one, but three stalkers._

"This is getting out of hand!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're telling me," Draco muttered. "At least you have a damned cloak!"

_Which brings us to June 5…_

_Let's just say Malfoy wasn't the best at juggling five things at once._

Thing #1: NEWTs were threatening to kill him

Thing #2: He had just fought his thirty-sixth fight with Harry since the start of their illicit relationship

Thing #3: Astoria was no longer the supportive ex-grilfriend, but rather the nagging mother

Thing #4: Blaise was springing up on him at random, nearly scaring him into growing white hair

Thing #5: WHY THE FUCK IS MICHAEL CORNER SNOGGING POTTER?

Unfortunately… no, actually, _quite_ fortunately, everything went to shit in the ten minutes between Transfigurations and Charms.

Frazzled by the work he still needed to do for the impending doom that were the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, Draco was trudging out of the Transfigurations classroom. And met with a much too enthusiastic Astoria. "Happy birthday, Draco!" she said cheerily.

"Thanks," he muttered sullenly, trying to sidestep the blonde. "I have class."

"Oh, I know. But I was thinking, now that you're nineteen and all…"

"What?" Draco asked tiredly.

"You know," she said suggestively. "Tell me."

"Please, go away," he groaned.

"Tell you what?"

Draco jumped a foot in the air, clutching his chest. "Fuck, Blaise!" he swore, spinning around to where his best friend was quite easily invading his personal space. "Stop doing that!"

"Tell you what?" Blaise asked Astoria, ignoring Draco.

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly.

"Astoria," Blaise said, putting on his best I'm-not-pleased expression on. "Tell me what he has to tell you."

Draco's frustration wasn't entirely unjustified. He was sexually frustrated as well. He said some things that are definitely not worth repeating. But it happens in the heat of the argument. Potter decided to take it the wrong way. And they hadn't seen eye-to-eye in two weeks. What used to be an everyday deal was now a no deal. At least, until Draco apologized.

Or… so he thought.

Then he saw them.

Damned Corner and Potter.

Draco didn't think much of it. They were just talking. Rather heatedly. But still, just talking. And he was trying to tune everything out so he could keep from strangling Astoria and Blaise, who were working themselves up into a near frenzy.

And then Corner just… he just landed a loud smooch on Potter.

Draco's vision turned red. But he kept himself in check. So what if Corner kissed Potter? It wasn't as though Potter was… reciprocating… oh…

Harry's arms wound around Michael's waist.

_Suffice to say, Malfoy went berserk._

Draco elbowed past Astoria and Blaise, the former mumbling half-baked excuses and the latter shaking his fists threateningly. He strode over to the kissing boys and dragged Corner off of Potter. "Get your fuckin' hands off of him," he growled.

And everything stopped.

Corner staggered away, stunned. The crowd in the hallway froze in confusion. Potter and Malfoy were about to fight? In front of the professors? No way.

"What the hell?" Harry swore, glaring at Malfoy.

"What the hell?" Draco repeated incredulously. "Fuck you!"

Harry exhaled forcefully, shoving Draco back. "Whatever," he muttered, trying to brush past the Slytherin.

_Okay, so maybe there was one more thing that was bothering Malfoy._

Thing #6: Potter forgot Draco's birthday. He forgot Draco's bloody birthday!

Draco jerked Harry around and said as much. "You forgot my bloody birthday!" he nearly shouted. Harry's jaw dropped. As did everyone else's. Draco suddenly realized what he had just said. He let go of Harry, growing cold. "Fuck," he murmured pathetically.

_Let me just go ahead and add everyone's thoughts the way I imagined them to be._

_So, when they heard that, they were all, like, "Say what?"_

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!"

_Then they were like, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Back up a bit… Potter's… apologizing?"_

Draco's eyes grew wide and he took an involuntary step away from Harry. Harry was wringing his hands in worry and looking utterly dejected. "I forgot," he said. "I… um…"

"_What in Merlin's name is going on here?"_

"It's okay," Draco murmured, feeling dizzy as he bunched Harry's robe in his hand and pulled him closer for a long-awaited kiss. Fuck it all. It was his birthday. Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck, sighing. Draco drowned in Harry's lips. It tasted so much better after agonizing weeks of not touching them. Harry felt incredible.

"_Holy FUCK! They're KISSING!"_

"What are you doing?" Harry murmured against Draco.

"I don't know…"

Harry broke the kiss, staring up at Draco. "You just came out," he added.

"I know," Draco muttered, not wanting to think about it.

Harry grinned, stepping back and dragging his hand down Draco's arm until he reached the fingers. He clasped Draco's hand.

"_Okay, okay, no big deal. Just… calm down. Calm the heck down. BUT THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS! They're fuckin' holding hands? AND MALFOY'S GAY! I think I just died! And stepped into heaven/hell!" That really depends on personal opinion, of course._

"Ugh, let go," Draco said, trying to shaking Harry off of him.

"No," Harry said defiantly.

"Potter," Draco glowered.

"What?" Harry smiled. "You're my boyfriend now."

"_EEEEK! BOYFRIEND!"_

Draco looked nauseated. "Like hell I am," he said, wrenching his hand out of Harry's. "You just kissed Michael Corner! So you can just fuck off."

"No," Harry said again, reaching for Draco. Who swatted his hand away. "What?"

Draco huffed. "I'm not gay."

"_Um… Huh?"_

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Yeah… about that. I'm _pretty_ sure you are…" he said patronizingly.

"But you can't just _make_ me gay!"

"_Potter turned Malfoy gay! Potter turned Malfoy GAY!"_

"I think I already did."

"Shut the hell up!" Draco exclaimed. "You're fuckin' unbelievable, you know that?"

"I'm not the one denying it!"

"_Guh! They're too damned adorable together!"_

And that was about all Ron and Theo could handle. They broke the two apart before punches could be thrown.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked, even though it was quite easy to see what was happening.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Theo echoed, looking dazed.

"_He_ jumped _me_!" Harry said, pointing his finger at Draco.

Draco sputtered. "_You_ came onto _me_!" he countered. "_You_ started it!"

"You kissed me _first_," Harry argued.

"No!_ You_ kissed _me_ first!" Draco retorted.

"That doesn't even count!" Harry exclaimed.

"It does too!"

"I was drunk!"

"Argh!" Draco garbled in frustration. "I can't stand your stupid face!"

"And I can't stand your stupid _arse_!" Harry taunted.

"Fuck this," Draco swore, jerking Harry off his feet with a single tug to the Gryffindor's shirt. Once they were eye-to-eye, Draco muttered, "Shut the hell up. It's my birthday, got it?" Harry scowled viciously but kept quiet, jerking his chin up in defiance. Draco turned his fierce scowl to the crowd around them. "And I'm _not_ gay. I just like to snog Potter. Got it?" he barked. Everyone nodded quickly, rushing to get out of the corridor at the same time. Thirty seconds later, the only people left were Ron, Hermione, Astoria, Blaise, Theo, Harry, and Draco. Just standing around awkwardly.

"Wait," Astoria murmured, narrowing her eyes in deep thought. "Does that mean you… cheated on me with Potter?"

"I _told_ him!" Harry said, trying to justify himself. "I told him to break up with you! But he had to wait 'til the last damned minute to –"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Draco said, clapping his hand to Harry's mouth. Harry swatted his hand away.

"Last minute… how long– how long has this been going on?" Hermione asked jerkily.

Before Harry could respond, Draco said, "He kissed me first! Before winter break."

"You're such a rat!" Harry gasped in reproach. "I told you I was drunk! It wasn't even a kiss!"

"Whoa! _You_ were the one who kissed him?" Astoria exclaimed, mind blown. "No way! Sheesh, Draco, even _Blaise_ knows not to tell Potter he's a bad kisser…"

Blaise sputtered. "You told him what?" he gawked.

"I'm not a bad kisser," Harry grumbled, scuffing the ground with his shoe.

"I apologized… Stop going back to it," Draco grumbled back.

Ron interrupted by clearing his throat. "Tell me _exactly_ how long this has been going on," he said calmly.

Harry flicked his eyes at Draco. "Um… I don't know… four? Four months? Maybe…"

"Wow," Theo and Hermione breathed in awe.

"Look, whatever," Draco said. "It's nothing."

"Yeah. It's nothing," Harry said.

"We aren't hurting anyone."

"That's right. We aren't."

"So, just… leave it, yeah?"

"Yeah. Leave it."

Draco closed his eyes in exasperation. "Talk for yourself, Potter."

"Talk for yourself, Potter," Harry mimicked, making a face. "I'm saving it all up for tomorrow."

"I'm going to class," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "You guys can gossip here if you want." He stalked away.

"I'm going too," Harry added, running after Draco.

The rest of them watched the two boys walk to class, shoving and kicking at each other. Every time Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, the latter would violently refuse the touch. Every time Draco retaliated, Harry tried that much harder.

"They're kind of perfect for each other, aren't they?" Theo murmured.

"Oh, yeah," the rest of them said in unison.

* * *

_As you can imagine, this was a very difficult time in Draco's life. _

_First, there was Blaise…_

"Not gay, huh?" Blaise asked, absently tossing the jellybeans in the air and catching them in his mouth.

"Nope," Draco maintained, flipping the page of his book.

"But you like Potter."

"Nope."

"Okay. You like kissing Potter."

"Yeah."

"And you still think you're not gay," Blaise asked sarcastically.

"It's like kissing a girl," Draco shrugged.

"No. It's like kissing an athletic, flat-chested, shorthaired, handsome girl who knows how to jerk you off. It's like kissing a boy."

"I'm done arguing with you," Draco said snootily.

"But I'm not done. So… you're _not_ gay. But you like kissing Potter. Ever thought of kissing another boy?" Blaise asked, leaning in with rapid interest.

"I'm not kissing you, Blaise."

"Damn… But in all seriousness, ever thought of kissing someone else?"

"I'm not gay. So, no. I haven't thought of kissing another boy," Draco said, not quite part of the conversation.

Blaise smiled in triumph. "Okay," he said deliberately. "Now, let me lay out the facts for you and see if you can piece it all together."

"Whatever his majesty requires," Draco sighed, looking up from his notes.

"Fact number one, you like to snog Potter."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fact number two, you don't want to kiss anyone else because you're not 'gay'." Blaise made sure to add air quotes.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, warding off his headache.

"Fact number three, you didn't want Corner kissing Potter."

Draco nodded tiredly.

"What do those three facts tell you?" Blaise asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Draco said. "Now go away."

Blaise laughed heartily. "Draco's in love," he crowed. Next thing he discovered was that Draco had a mean left hook. Blaise was sprawled on the floor with a smarting jaw. "Ow," he groaned piteously.

_And Harry…_

"Okay. Reasons you are gay. Number one. You–"

"Shut up," Draco said, one of the few words in his vernacular he needed to use when around Potter.

"–like doing stuff with me," Harry continued, easily ignoring Malfoy's pathetic attempt to silence him. "And by stuff, I mean _gay_ stuff. I think reason number one is reason enough and there's–"

"I'll make you shut up," Draco threatened emptily. It was always a follow up to 'shut up' since Potter seemed immune to that phrase.

"–really no need for reason number two. But, if you aren't fully convinced yet, I'll give you reason number two. You broke up with Astoria Greengrass. so you could do _gay_ stuff with me. Hell, I'm gay and I–"

"Fuck off." Classic. And one of Draco's favorites.

"–would try to have a go at her, you know? She's, like, perfect. Blond with blue eyes. Nice boobs. Academically strong. Rich. But you break up with her and what do you–"

"You know what? You're right," Draco said. "Maybe I should go crawling back to her on my hands and knees. I'm sure she would be more than willing to take me back. She's perfect and I'm perfect."

Apparently, that did the trick.

Harry's lips were against Draco's in a flash, possessive. "Don't you dare," Harry whispered.

"I'm not gay."

"But you _are_!" Harry whined, ghosting his kisses onto Draco's jaw now.

"Seriously, why do you insist on making me admit it?" Draco asked in exasperation, fumbling with Harry's tie.

Harry frowned. "Because… I can't compete with girls. But I'm the most eligible guy around. So, since you're gay, you have no choice but to be at my beck and call."

"You are so full of shit, you know that?" Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

_And Stori…_

"You– I ought to– I just– I can't– dang it!"

"You've known for a week! Can't you let it go already?" Draco asked miserably.

"No, Draco. I can't. Because _you_ broke up with _me_ for _Harry Potter_. I can't let it go already," Astoria said, eyes narrowed. "I mean, I'm flattered and all, but I can't believe you wouldn't even drop a hint when we were dating! You two were fighting like cats and dogs!"

"We always fight like cats and dogs," Draco sighed, feeling exhausted.

"And your parents! Gosh, that must be the fifth howler you've gotten," she said, shaking her head. "Why on Earth are you putting yourself through this?"

"I don't know," Draco groaned, head pounding as the howlers came into mind. "I have no fucking clue."

"It's not healthy. Fighting with your parents. Or with Potter. You're going to wear yourself thin."

"Look, I don't care what my parents think," Draco snapped. "I'm done with living by _their_ rules. So if I want to date Po– if I want to go out– if I want to… do whatever with Potter, I will."

"You don't even know what this is!" Astoria exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Are you serious, Draco?"

"Argh! Everyone's driving me insane!" Draco growled in exasperation.

_And Theo…_

"I have it!" Theo said triumphantly, sitting down next to Draco. "You're a pansexual!"

"Ugh… A what?" Draco asked, looking disgusted.

"A pansexual. Not a heterosexual, not a homosexual. You don't look at gender. You like your partner for their personality."

"I don't like Potter! I don't like Potter or his damned personality or his anything! Pansexual, my foot."

_And back to Harry…_

"A what?"

"A pansexual. Heard of it?" Draco asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Harry looked perplexed. "Sounds… um…"

"Yeah… weird," Draco agreed.

"So, what is it?" Harry asked, sitting forward so he wouldn't spill his dripping ice-cream on himself as he scooped it off the bowl.

"Apparently it's someone who doesn't look at the sexual orientation of their partner, essentially liking the partner as an individual. A pansexual."

"Oh… cool," Harry said, nodding.

"So…"

Harry paused, spoon in his mouth. "So?" he asked.

"Are you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Um… I'm a _homo_sexual, Malfoy. As in, I couldn't make it with a girl even if I liked her. And believe me," he rolled his eyes, "I've tried. Really hard. With Ginny."

"Hmm," Draco murmured

Harry cocked his head slightly. "Why are you asking?" he asked with hesitance.

Draco shook his head, trying to make the thought disappear. "No. No reason," he said.

"Are you?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head again, drinking his hot chocolate to keep from saying anything. Harry let that question sit for a while, hiding his smile behind his butterscotch ice-cream. "Do you want to hear something that'll freak you out?" he asked after a long five minutes.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts. "Hmm? What's that?"

"You just took me out on a date," Harry said, pushing away his empty bowl.

Draco stared at the sticky spoon and accompanying dish. Then he looked up at Harry. Then down at his own mug of hot chocolate.

Harry was expecting a loud retaliation on Draco's part.

Instead…

Draco pushed the cup towards Harry. "Yeah, that is freaky," he murmured. "Want some?"

Harry grabbed Draco by the tie and tugged him over the table, kissing him with extravagance. Draco pressed his palms to the table to keep himself steady. He could taste the ice-cream against Harry's lips, cold and sweet. Pleasant. Harry let go as abruptly as he had started. Draco sat down heavily, eyes dilating from the surprise. "I'd love some," Harry said, thanking Draco graciously before taking a sip of the drink.

* * *

_With no need to hide their 'relationship', things changed a bit._

"Oi! Try not to burn us all alive!" Harry exclaimed at the flames under Draco's cauldron shot up unexpectedly.

"At least I'm not the one stinking up the place," Draco muttered quietly, waving his wand at the fire to reduce the intensity.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, scowling murderously.

"I said, I am slave to our Savior's whim and fancy," Draco said with a smug smile.

"I could have sworn you just asked for a bloody nose," Harry retorted, grinding the putrid leaves with vehemence.

"Add a couple more," Draco murmured. "And besides, it's not like you haven't tried to murder us with that Sleeping Draught you made last week."

Harry plucked two leaves off the stem and dropped it into the paste he was working with. "That was totally not my fault and you know it… The measuring cup was contaminated. Good?" He tilted the mortar towards Draco.

Draco nodded after pushing the green goop around. "Ever heard of _Scourgify_? It's what you do _before_ using measuring cups," he said condescendingly.

"Fine, then," Harry huffed. "If you're so uppity about Potions, let's talk about your sorry arse in Charms," he said, stirring the paste into the bubbling liquid in his cauldron.

"That's all you're good for, Potter – waving a wand about and spouting Latin. You forgot the fifth turn."

Harry turned the ladle a fifth time as he answered, "It's called skill, Malfoy. Wouldn't expect you to know anything about it. This looks right, doesn't it?" he gestured to the blue syrup.

"Yeah," Draco said, checking the consistence of the potion. "Took you long enough…"

"Well, if you'd just stop distracting me every damn time I did something–"

"But you keep doing it wrong!"

"Whatever," Harry muttered, packing up. "I won't need Potions when I'm the _Head_ Auror. Just my talented Charms skills." He dropped his lab assignment on Professor Slughorn's desk.

Draco followed suit, shouldering his bag. "Seriously, Potter? Don't you have any shame? The Minister's practically handing you that job! You should be doing the training to get into the force."

Harry elbowed Draco in the ribs as they walked out of the classroom. "I killed Voldemort and–"

"Oh, shut up! Are you going to keep bringing that–"

"Yes! I am! I'm qualified for–"

"The wand backfired, dumbass."

"Shut your trap. I'm awesome and you know it."

Their voices trailed off as they disappeared towards the stairs.

The class blinked at each other, gawking blatantly.

"Is it… always going to be like that?" Professor Slughorn asked hesitantly.

"Mhm," the students said in unison, nodding.

* * *

_The Wizarding World wasn't taking too kindly to the new man in Harry Potter's life. If there was one thing the wizards and witches of England liked to do, it was to interfere with the life of their Savior._

Traveling to Hogsmeade was a challenge in itself. Draco was on the receiving end of glares and angry mutters. He didn't mind since he had been suffering ever since the war ended.

Harry, however…

"Why won't they just shut the hell up?" he asked.

"Let them have their fun," Draco said, flicking through a book unaffectedly.

"They should have their fun at somebody else's expense," Harry insisted.

"I thought you, of all people, would be used to commetns," Draco said, glancing up at Harry.

Harry stared at Draco. "Wait… You want me to just sit back and listen to them badmouthing you?" he asked angrily, arms crossed against his chest.

Now Draco stared at Harry. "Um… You're worried about… me?" he asked. Then he laughed. "I can look after myself!"

"You say that now…" Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry about me," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

But Harry wasn't done yet. "Even Ginny went through some shit! You won't believe the letters!"

"Calm down! I've been getting howlers from my own mother. I can handle the letters. Stop being such a girl about this," Draco said.

"Which begs the question of why you haven't tried to get out of this mess. Michael got out at the slightest whiff of trouble," Harry continued.

Draco shrugged. "Like I said, I won't let other people dictate my life."

"You're just being rebellious?"

"Of course! Aren't you?"

Harry smiled at Draco. "Of course," he said, kissing Draco.

* * *

_All good things come to an end. Thanks to Ron and Blaise. Damn them both._

"How serious are you guys?" Ron asked over breakfast.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled, still half asleep.

"You and Malfoy. How serious are you two?"

"Oh, well. We're _very_ serious," Harry said in all sincerity.

Ron's eyes went wide. "What?" he choked.

Harry scoffed. "Pfft. How serious do you think we are?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "I can't stand his guts."

"Oh," Ron relaxed. "But you're… spending a lot of time with him."

"Huh?" Harry asked, frowning.

"You know, like, you're with him _all_ the time," Ron said, raising his brows expressively.

"He's with _me_ all the time. Not the other way around," Harry corrected.

"And," Ron interrupted, "I just want to make sure that you aren't… you know…"

Harry shook his head. "We aren't what?" he asked slowly.

"You know," Ron said again, suggestively this time.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry sighed.

"I mean, if you are, Mum would disown you," Ron said. "Fair warning."

"If I'm what, Ron?" Harry asked. "She already knows I'm gay. And no, I'm not sleeping with Malfoy."

Ron gagged. "That's not what I– why would I even– ugh! Just– don't fall for him," he said, shuddering at the thoughts running through his head.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" Harry said in disgust. "You, of all people? Gross!"

"I'm just clarifying," Ron said in appeasement. Harry scowled at Ron as he got up. He stormed away from the table, leaving his half-eaten breakfast to get cold.

He passed the doors just as Draco walked in.

"Morning," they growled furiously, pressing a kiss on the lips. Draco stomped off to his breakfast while Harry stomped up to his dorm.

"No need to be so huffy," Blaise said, trying to calm Draco down as they sat at the table.

"I mean, it's one thing to send me howlers," Draco muttered, slapping a couple of pancakes onto his plate. "But to threaten to disown me? How dare they?"

"They're just looking out for you!" Blaise said.

"By throwing me out into the streets? I hate them so much!"

"So break up with Potter. Stop making them give you ultimatums! That's the simplest solution."

"I'm not going to let them dictate my life," Draco said, holding onto his mantra.

"You're letting Potter dictate your life instead?"

That shut Draco up. He gaped at Blaise.

"Everything's about Potter now! He has you wrapped around his finger, Malfoy! Why are you so blind?"

"What?" Draco asked voicelessly.

"Your life is turning shittier because of Potter. Stop going out with him. If you don't care about him, break up!"


	8. Chapter 8

_That night was really awkward for Potter and Malfoy. Both of them were trying to figure each other out..._

"I'm not really in the mood," Draco mumbled.

"Hmm…" Harry responded, stopping his kisses. "Me neither."

Draco sighed, winding his arms around Harry's waist nonetheless. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes. Draco couldn't help thinking about Blaise's words – 'he has you wrapped around his finger'. Draco glanced down at Harry's back. He brought his hand up and splayed it across the shirt. Harry shifted, moving in closer. "Did you get those scars in the war?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Harry murmured.

Draco breathed in Harry's cologne. His stomach twisted nauseatingly but he wasn't sure why. "Why don't you hate me?"

Harry blinked, his heart stalling. 'You're with him _all_ the time'. What was wrong with that? "Because… I don't know. I just… don't," he said, shrugging.

"We have to break up."

Harry pulled away from Draco. "Huh?" he asked, sure that he had heard wrong.

"We have to break up."

"Break up? Wait, what?"

Draco exhaled in frustration. "Stop doing things, you know? Just… stop."

Harry stuck his hands into his pockets. "Any particular reason why?" he asked, arching a brow.

Draco shrugged. "Bad for my reputation," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled wanly. "Yeah. Watch out for that rep," he snorted. They stared at each other for a minute before Harry nodded. "Sure. Whatever. Bye."

And he just walked away.

Draco stared after him. He watched on as Harry disappeared around the corner. Was it really that easy to break up with Potter?

Of course Draco didn't want to stop. This was the most action he had gotten in nineteen years. He was nearly addicted to Potter. That was a huge problem. If his life was spiraling out of control because of the Gryffindor, there was no way Draco was going to sit and watch. His parents were making his choose – inheritance or a fling with Potter. Draco couldn't possibly choose the latter. He sighed in frustration. He had been expecting a scene from Harry. Not just… 'whatever' and 'bye'. He had hoped that Potter, of all people, would be affected by him. Apparently not. And the more Draco thought about it, the more furious he became. Was he really just a passing fancy that Potter didn't want to bother with questions? Fine. Even if Potter didn't have anything to say to Draco, Draco sure as hell had things to say to Potter! Well, fuck him!

Draco stomped off after Harry.

Just as he rounded the corner, Harry nearly bowled him over.

"Shit!" Harry swore, stopping Draco from toppling over. "I love you."

Draco's jaw dropped.

"So… yeah," Harry murmured, blushing. "Bye."

"Whoa!" Draco exclaimed, stopping Harry from running away. He spun Harry around. "Did you just…"

Harry jerked Draco into a fervent kiss, grimacing the entire time and waiting for an errant punch to fall against his face. He didn't get a single twitch from Draco. Gosh, that was definitely worse. He quickly let go of Draco and stepped back. "It happens, right? No big deal," he said, his voice cracking.

"No big deal?" Draco squeaked, blinking rapidly to get rid of the haze in his mind. "No big deal?" his voice rose. "You– you– you– you… oh my fuck…"

Harry was already pissed. This wasn't helping. "I shouldn't have said anything," he muttered, shoving Draco back. "Fuck you," he stormed towards his dorm so he could die of mortification in his own bed instead of at Draco's feet.

"Wait! Why do you keep walking away?" Draco asked in exasperation, running after Harry. "Stop!"

"What?" Harry snapped, whipping around to face Draco.

Draco shook his head, frowning. "You don't. You don't love me. Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked, perplexed. "Why? Because I– I do… What other reason do you want?"

"You don't even like me!" Draco said in desperation. "Remember?"

"Like you said, I can dictate my own life. And if I want to love you, I damn well will," Harry scorned.

'You don't… you can't! You're– you're Potter, for Merlin's sake!"

And there went all of Harry's patience. "I'm done with you," he said briskly, turning to leave.

"You aren't the only one with a say in this!" Draco blurted out, stopping Harry again. "Stop walking away when I'm trying to talk to you, you bastard!"

"You just broke up with me. I have every right to walk away," Harry said vehemently.

"You said you were fine!" Draco argued.

"I lied," Harry said without pretense. "Deal with it."

"I love you too."

Harry snapped his mouth shut. Draco realized that his fists were clenched and his teeth were gritting. Both of them tried to relax their stance consciously, failing. They turned on their heels and stomped away from each other.

_Once they reached their dorms,_

Harry pushed the bathroom door shut and leaned against it. His breath quickened rapidly to near hyperventilation. He slid to the floor, trapping his hair in his fingers. "Oh, fuck," he whispered.

Draco fell into bed, hugging the pillow close. He closed his eyes and took three deep breaths. "Oh, fuck," he muttered as he hid under his blankets.

* * *

_Good things come to an end._

"Are you avoiding Potter for any particular reason?" Astoria asked. Draco practically lived in the library now, hoping to shake the entourage off his tail. Apparently, they weren't getting the hint. He put his quill down and tried not to shove Astoria off the chair as she sat down.

"Why the hell is everyone so interested in Potter?" Draco complained. "I'm not avoiding him. And don't you ever have classes to go to?"

"This is _way_ more important," she said expressively. "Are you fighting with him?"

Better than the alternative. "Yes," Draco lied. In fact, things were so awkward with Harry that neither had even looked at each other for a week.

"You two fight all the time, though."

Draco sighed tiredly. "Just… go away, Stori," he said. "I'm seriously exhausted."

She gaped at him. Draco Malfoy almost never sighed like that. "You… did you… did you two break up?" she asked in horror.

"WHAT?"

Draco jumped in fright, clutching his fluttering heart. "Blaise, please," he whimpered, trying not to go into shock. "Stop doing that…"

"You– you broke up with… him?" Blaise stammered, sitting down heavily. "Wh– why?"

Draco looked confused. "Wait… you– you told me to, remember?" he said hesitantly.

Blaise's eyes bugged out. "You _never_ listen to me! Why the hell would you listen to me about this?" he asked, panicked.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked. "You… you _don't_ want me to break up with him?"

"You!" Astoria snapped, giving Blaise the death glare. "What did you say?"

"I was just– I didn't– fuck," Blaise swore, sitting back on the chair with an expression of self-loathing.

Draco nearly scoffed at this. "Blaise, I didn't–" He was interrupted with a tap on his shoulder. He turned around in his seat to look up at Harry. "Oh…"

Harry swallowed nervously. "Um… I– I found this in my books. It's yours," he said, shoving a sheaf of parchment into Draco's hand.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled, glancing over the notes. "I didn't miss them."

"Okay," Harry shrugged, glancing up at Astoria and Blaise. "Hey," he smiled. Neither said a word, caught in the middle of the uncomfortable conversation.

"I didn't break up with him, Blaise," Draco said pointedly, raising his brows to reinforce the comment.

"Whahuh?" Blaise garbled.

Harry frowned in puzzlement. "Break up?" he muttered.

"He thinks we broke up," Draco said, looking back at Harry.

"Oh," Harry blushed. "I– we– we haven't… broken up, I mean. We're still… um…" he trailed off, not quite sure how he had even planned on ending that.

"Yeah…" Draco said.

Harry nodded absently. "I should… go," he said, gesturing vaguely. He didn't wait for responses, quickly traipsing away.

Draco watched him leave before turning back to the notes in his hand. He looked up at his friends. "So… yeah. Not breaking up," he said.

"What the hell was that?" Blaise nearly squeaked. "You– he– what? That was so… so– weird!"

Draco massaged his aching temple. "I _almost_ broke up. So it's… like this now. It's nothing," he confessed. "And I'm _trying_ to study. Alone."

"What do you mean you _almost_ broke up?" Astoria asked.

"Means just that," Draco said, picking up his quill again. If his friends weren't going to leave him alone, he was going to have to ignore them.

"There's no such things as _almost_ breaking up, Draco," Blaise said, leaning forward. "Please, stop writing."

Draco froze. He had never heard Blaise talk like this before. So serious and worried. He placed his quill on the parchment, doing as he was told. "Look, I– I mean, I– I told him I wanted to break up," he said haltingly, hazarding a look at Blaise. "But we– I mean, it's– it's fine."

Blaise exhaled, trying to calm down. "How is it fine? You said you wanted to break up with him. What did he– what did he say?" he asked.

Draco kept his snort of derision to himself. "He said whatever. And now, we're fine," he said, unable to keep his wince out of those words.

"You aren't! You're barely… you're barely talking to him!" Astoria interrupted.

"Why did you want to break up with him?" Blaise asked.

Draco didn't like where this was going. "I don't see why this–"

"Just tell me," Blaise said. "Please."

"I don't know," Draco said, dropping his face in his hands. "I thought maybe you– you were right. And I– it doesn't matter."

Now Blaise dropped his face in his hands, swearing at himself. "I'm a bloody idiot and you know it," he said angrily. "Why would you listen to me?"

"Whoa, stop," Draco exclaimed, forcing Blaise's hands down. "It's not like that."

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Blaise apologized, thoroughly dejected. "I shouldn't–"

"He loves me," Draco said, letting his breath out sharply. He was met with horrified faces. "What?" he asked, pulling back. "I mean, I– I broke up with him and he said he… so we… yeah."

"What?" Astoria breathed.

"It's awkward because… he loves me," Draco tried to explain. "Not because I… well, not because we almost broke up. It's not your fault, Blaise. Okay?"

"He loves you?" Blaise asked, raking his fingers through his hair. "Wow…"

Draco sighed. "Fine. I love him too," he said begrudgingly. Astoria nearly toppled out of her chair. Blaise's jaw was agape. "It's not a big deal, you guys," Draco urged.

"You're… you're so dead!" Astoria whispered, terrified.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know," he muttered. "Now, if we're done with the third degree, I'd like to…" Before he could finish, Blaise and Astoria disappeared from the table, rushing to the library exit. "Right," Draco shook his head, picking his quill up again. Then he stilled over his notes. "Oh, no…" he breathed as he was struck with déjà vu. He jerked out of his chair and ran out of the library.

"Potter! Hey, Potter!"

Harry paused, turning to face Blaise and Astoria. "Um… what?" he asked, frowning at them.

Astoria was panting to catch her breath, so she waved at Blaise to continue. "You– you love Draco?" Blaise asked, his eyes hardening with distrust.

Harry paled. "What did he– damn it!" he swore.

"If you're toying with him, I swear I'll kill you," Blaise snarled, his wand out and trained at the Gryffindor.

Harry didn't even move to defend himself, staggering back when the wand dug into his chest. "What did he– why did he– I– I'm… I don't understand…"

Astoria pushed Blaise's hand down, apologizing to Harry silently. "We just wanted to make sure you didn't just… I mean, I know he almost broke up with you and all, but–" she was interrupted.

"What?" Harry gasped. "He– what? He told you?"

"_But_," Astoria continued, "I hope you didn't just say that so he wouldn't break up."

"How fucking desperate _are_ you?" Blaise asked harshly.

Harry was gaping at them. "Huh?" he asked, looking absolutely pathetic and lost.

"I know you're a manipulating son of a bitch," Blaise spat out. "If you try your tricks on Draco, I won't hesitate to castrate you."

"Blaise," Draco barked furiously, running up behind them. "Shut up!" He moved to stand between Harry and Blaise. "What's wrong with you?"

"I _told_ you he had you wrapped around his finger!" Blaise exclaimed. "You believe him? He doesn't love you!"

Draco whipped around and pulled Harry into a loving kiss. Harry inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. Draco's heart wouldn't sit still. It thumped into Harry's chest. His arms wound around Harry's waist, pulling up. Harry rose on his toes in response, hands on Draco's shoulders. Dizzy from the proximity, they swayed together as they tried to get as close together as possible. Harry didn't even notice when Draco broke the kiss.

"I love you," Draco murmured.

Harry's eyes shot open at this. He stared up at Draco, breathless. Then he started blushing profusely. He groaned in response and hid his face against Draco. "I hate you so much…" he answered.

Draco laughed, euphoria rushing through him. He flicked his eyes at Blaise and Astoria. "I have _him_ wrapped around my finger, not the other way around. Okay?" he said. "Now, go the fuck away."

The two staggered out of the corridor, leaving Harry and Draco alone. "You alright?" Draco asked, pressing his cheek against Harry's hair.

"I'm so embarrassed…"

Draco was grinning as he squeezed Harry. "I know," he said happily.

Harry smiled against Draco's shirt. "I love you too," he murmured. "And, apparently, I'm going to get disowned because of it."

Draco arched a brow. "What a coincidence! Me too…"

They chuckled, pressing lips against each other again. "It's okay. I'm rich," Harry whispered.

"Then I guess I'll just crash at your place."

"As long as you do laundry."

Draco snorted in amusement. "You drive me insane, you know that?" he asked.

"Besides, I'm not wrapped around your finger, you arse!" Harry said, suddenly affronted.

"Oh, just shut up," Draco said, moving his kisses to Harry's neck.

"Mmm… shutting up," Harry murmured, melting in Draco's arms.

_Awkward stage: accomplished_

* * *

_All good things come to an end. Better things were just getting started._

"What do you say?" Harry asked expectantly.

Draco blinked unhurriedly. "Really?"

"For my peace of mind."

With his eyes narrowed, Draco took in Potter's puppy dog eyes and pout. "You're a manipulating son of a bitch, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "And I know you are too. Come on," he urged.

"Fine," Draco sighed. "I'm gay. Happy?"

Harry grinned, nudging Draco in the elbow. "First step is admitting it," he said, wiggling his brows. "Second step is finding some other guy you find ridiculously attractive."

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed in horror.

"Yes, well, we already know that," Harry said self-importantly. "Want to know who I find good-looking?"

"No," Draco moaned.

"Blaise. He's quite–" Harry was silenced with a hard kick to the shin. "Ow! I was just saying!"

"Blaise? _My_ Blaise? Ugh!" Draco shuddered. "Don't even– ew!"

"I was just saying," Harry grumbled to himself.

* * *

_Even the sex stuff changed..._

Harry was pressed against the wall. Draco held him there with hands on his shoulders. His head was turned up towards Draco, eyes closed. Draco had his forehead pressed against Harry, his nose fitted beside Harry's. But they weren't kissing. Their lips were an inch apart, floating above one another. Harry shivered each time Draco's breath tickled him. He felt Draco open his eyes, the pale eyelashes brushing against his eyes. He gasped faintly.

"You getting off on this, Potter?" Draco whispered heavily.

Harry couldn't speak. His throat was dry. Draco could hear Harry gulping. "Hmm…" the trembling man murmured shakily.

Draco smiled and closed his eyes again, eliciting another gasp from Harry. "I won't ever get tired of you," he said, dragging a hand up Harry's neck to the back of his head. Harry's head snapped back and Draco's lips were against his a moment later. Harry whimpered, raising his arms and holding Draco.

* * *

8:37 am

Draco studied Blaise during breakfast. He wondered what Harry saw in Blaise.

9:19 am

He asked as much during class.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "He's really attractive. You don't think so?" he asked.

"I don't see it," Draco said, scoping out his best friend.

"And he's really funny, even when I want to punch his teeth out. Speaks his mind," Harry continued.

"That's because he doesn't have a filter," Draco explained, flicking his wand at the grasshopper in the jar. Nothing happened.

Harry waved his wand at the insect, making it jump. "And you know what else?" he asked Draco. "I bet he's an amazing lover."

Draco's wand jerked, the jar cracking with a loud snap. Harry was quick to slap Draco's hand away as he reinforced the glass, keeping his laughs under check. "You– you didn't just– oh, that's _so_ gross, Harry," Draco whined, turning green.

"Well, you asked," Harry said, chuckling. "Concentrate, for Merlin's sake."

12:05 pm

Draco studied Blaise during lunch. He started wondering if Harry was right about the 'amazing lover' thing. There were more than enough rumors flying around about Blaise's prowess.

1:47 pm

He asked Harry about them.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, nodding thoughtfully. "I'm sure most of them aren't true. But the favorite in our common room is the time he–"

"Don't want to hear it," Draco said, sticking his fingers into his ears.

Harry forced Draco's fingers out. "I'm just kidding," he said, grinning.

Draco slumped in his chair. "Oh, thank god," he muttered.

"Okay, I wasn't kidding," Harry said, watching Draco's grimace and laughing again. "But now you see why he's attractive, right?"

"No, I really don't," Draco said, shaking his head with vehemence.

6:31 pm

Draco studied Blaise during dinner.

"Okay, what the fuck, Malfoy?" Blaise asked, snapping his eyes towards Draco.

"Nothing," Draco said easily, shrugging. "What's got you all riled up?"

Blaise huffed in frustration.

8:58 pm

"Hmm… Should I ask?" Draco murmured, leaning towards Harry as they watched Blaise. Who happened to be sitting across from them in the library.

"Ask what?" Blaise asked, looking up from his textbook.

"I was talking to Potter," Draco clarified.

"I don't know… You see it, right?" Harry said, scrutinizing Blaise with a careful eye.

"See what?" Blaise asked, looking down to make sure nothing was on him.

"I don't," Draco insisted. "I don't see anything! What do you see?"

"What's going on?" Blaise asked, perplexed.

Harry smirked, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, if I wasn't taken, I'd… give it a shot," he said as a matter of fact.

"You wouldn't! Potter, you so wouldn't!" Draco exclaimed. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"I don't get it," Blaise said, shaking his head.

"What?" Harry said. "I'm just saying…"

Blaise shrank in his seat when Draco gave him the ultimate stink eye. "I– I didn't do anything," he said pitifully. "I swear."

"Blaise," Harry said, palms pressed against the table importantly. "If you could snog one of us, who would you choose?"

"It better not be Potter," Draco growled.

"You already know how good of a kisser I am," Harry interrupted.

Draco gasped indignantly and asked, "How would he–"

"People talk, Malfoy. He knows," Harry said patronizingly.

"Fine," Draco muttered. "If people talk, then he knows that _I'm_ a good kisser too."

"Besides, I'm forbidden fruit," Harry said with a flourish.

"And I'm his best friend!" Draco countered.

"All the more reason he won't want to–"

Blaise closed his books and said, "I'm going to go now," before calmly putting his things in his bag. Then he bolted out of there as though a dragon were chasing after him.

Harry looked affronted. "The nerve!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" Draco agreed, frowning.

9:03 pm

"Okay, I guess I'm gay," Draco seceded.

"YES!" Harry shouted in delight, kissing Draco loudly. "You are!"

"Shh!" the library shushed, glowering at the two.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before you started reading, just wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter. You know, in case you were expecting more. I really don't want you to be disappointed. But if you **_**are **_**disappointed after this chapter, I would just like to say… **

**REALLY? There's so much smut in here, you WILL drown in it! There is no way you could want anything more out of this story. Stop being so greedy. Sheesh!**

**A/N**: HOLY F- HOLY SH- WHAT? I did not notice until 9:30 pm on 23/01/2012 that this freakin' chapter has 97 reviews! THAT IS THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE HAD IN ANY FREAKIN' CHAPTER ON MY FREAKIN' PROFILE! YOU GUYS ARE INSANE! **_I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH_**! (Revised 23/01/12)

* * *

It was the last day of school. Exams were done and over with, books were burned, notes were shredded and the students was in hearty celebration.

Until the howler arrived.

Draco was caught unawares since it wasn't mail day. But the owl swooped down to the Slytherin table and plopped the red howler down before fleeing. The letter floated towards Draco's face, the optimum level. The Great Hall grew silent with trepidation. Draco's eyes went wide with horror. He hadn't received a howler in weeks. What were his parents thinking?

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOUR INSOLENCE WILL NO LONGER BE TOLERATED! YOU ARE HEREBY DISINHERITED AND STRUCK FROM THE MALFOY LINE OF NOBLES. UNLESS AND UNTIL YOU HAVE AGREE TO THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS OF THIS AGREEMENT, YOU WILL NOT HAVE A NAME OR A HOME.

FIRST CONDITION – YOU WILL ABIDE BY THE RULES SET BY US. SECOND CONDITION –"

"Oh, shut up," Harry huffed, slashing his wand at the howler. It disintegrated into a pile of ash. Draco whipped around in his seat to face the Gryffindor and he was swept up in a messy snog, nearly jerked off of the bench as Harry tugged him backwards. He retaliated by pulling Harry forward. They ended up sprawled on the bench, laughing against the kiss while keeping steady. They broke apart with a loud smack, eyes dilated and brilliant grins on their lips.

"They are _so_ going to get married," Ginny sighed happily as she watched from across the room.

Ron sprayed his pumpkin juice all over Neville while Hermione tried to keep from choking on her eggs.

"They are _so_ going to get married," Astoria sighed happily as she watched from across the table.

Blaise clutched at Theo to keep from fainting while Pansy fell off the bench in shock.

"We aren't getting married," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes. Then he caught Harry's smirk and devious eyes. "Are… we?" he asked with dread.

"Of course not," Harry said airily. "That'd be weird."

* * *

_Obviously, three years later…_

"Marry me?"

* * *

_But we're getting WAY ahead of ourselves._

"Of course not," Harry said airily. "That'd be weird."

"Yeah… _So_ weird," Draco agreed. But he couldn't help narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Besides, to hell with your parents," Harry said. "You don't need them."

"Well…"

"It's not like they were doing anything for you anyway."

"It's just that–"

"So what if they disinherit you?"

"But I won't–"

"Just move in with me," Harry finished, waving a hand at Draco to silence him.

Draco's mouth hung open. "Uh… I–uh–wh–oh…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I–I didn't think you were serious," Draco exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not?" Harry jerked his head up defiantly.

"Why not?" Draco echoed while scoffing. "We'd kill each other!"

"Where are you planning on living?" Harry asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

Draco sighed despondently. "Harry," he murmured.

"Draco," Harry imitated. "Imagine how crazy you'd get if you lived with _Blaise_."

"Hey!" Blaise exclaimed in offense.

"And you're my _boyfriend_ now," Harry simpered, kissing Draco innocently.

* * *

_Which is how, a week later, Malfoy found himself in 12 Grimmauld Place_.

The door shot open and Draco was nearly knocked over by Harry. "You're here!" He was jerked into the foyer and slammed against the door. He let out a muffled greeting as Harry's urgent lips parted his. "I can't believe you're here," Harry breathed, fumbling with the buttons on Draco's shirt.

"Whoa," Draco laughed, trapping Harry's fingers in his hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Harry asked as he nuzzled Draco.

"I haven't even moved in yet," Draco whispered conspiringly.

"Who cares?" Harry whispered back.

"Harry," Draco sighed.

"What?" Harry sighed back, blinking up at him.

"Thanks."

Harry tilted his head to side and they smiled at each other for a minute. "Now there's a thought," he said deliberately. "Thank me with sex."

Draco chuckled before capturing Harry's lips against his. "I love you," he said firmly, sliding his arms across Harry's waist.

"Hmm. Love you too," Harry murmured. His hands roamed up Draco's chest and looped around his neck.

Draco nodded, squeezing Harry in response. "So… show me to my room?" he asked.

"Or _my_ room?"

He bit back his grin. "Or _my_ room?" he said.

Harry pouted. "Fine," he harrumphed, entwining fingers with Draco's and dragging him up the stairs. "Mine's better. Just saying," he added.

"I'm sure it is."

"And you should stay in _my_ room. Just saying."

"I'm sure I should."

"So why don't you?" he asked, opening the door to Draco's room.

Draco shrugged as he looked over the empty bedroom. "I like to sleep alone," he said.

Harry scuffed the floor with his shoe. "Have you _tried_ sleeping with someone else?" he asked. "Platonically," he added. "Or otherwise," he added further, smiling slyly.

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "No, I haven't. But I can't imagine why it would be all that exciting," he remarked, pulling the curtains away. The window looked out into the street.

"Let's try it!" Harry exclaimed. He grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him towards the bed. Draco fell onto it and Harry was soon to follow.

Draco flinched, expecting an assault. Instead, he was met with gentle and winding limbs. He looked down at Harry, who had rested his head on Draco's shoulder and wrapped an arm across his chest.

"Um… what are you doing?"

"Let's take a nap," Harry sighed, closing his eyes. He slid his leg between Draco's, hooking their feet together.

"Harry," Draco said in derision. "It's one in the afternoon."

"Perfect time for a nap," Harry maintained.

"I'm not tired."

"You don't have to be tired to take a nap," Harry said sagely. "You just have to close your eyes."

"I haven't taken a nap in over ten years!" Draco exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of Harry's hug.

"Stop being such a poor sport." Harry opened his eyes to glare at Draco. "It's not like I'm molesting you."

"Ugh! Potter!"

"What?"

Draco sighed in defeat and stared up at the canopy. "See? I already want to knock you out. And it's been less than five minutes."

"I already want to jump you. And it's been less than five minutes," Harry retorted.

"I don't want to take a nap," Draco said with finality, breaking away from the arms that bound him to the bed. "I need to start unpacking."

Harry frowned in displeasure and didn't bother to get up. "You suck," he grumbled.

"Mhm," Draco hummed, flicking his wand to float his trunk up the stairs and to his room. "Do I get my own bathroom too? Please say I do."

"You do," Harry muttered. "It's not like I use all five of them."

Draco smiled in response as he kicked his trunk open. "Good to know. Where is it?"

"That way." Harry pointed to the door near the wardrobe.

"Oh? It's en suite? Even better," Draco said, impressed.

"Would want nothing less for the Ice Prince," Harry teased.

"Ice Prince?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Hmm…"

Draco swept his wand at his clothes, making them fly towards the closet into neat piles. "Ice Prince… I like that," he murmured.

"It's not a compliment, you arse."

"I think it is," Draco said good-naturedly. "Are there any rules I should be aware of?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry drawled. "Loads."

Draco waited, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry didn't say another word. He had his hands behind his head and legs crossed as he lay on the bed. "Like what?" Draco prodded.

Harry smiled lazily. "I was kidding, Malfoy. Of course there are no rules. I've never lived alone before. Do whatever you want," he said.

"If we don't have rules, we'll drive each other crazy. We need rules," Draco insisted, sitting down on the bed.

"Fine. You make them," Harry said.

Draco absently flattened the ruffled sheets. "Okay. Um… Knock before you enter."

"Hmm…" Harry grinned, opening his eyes and looking at Draco. "Definitely won't want to walk in on you fapping."

"Oh, shut up! It's called privacy. I'm sure you've never heard of it."

"Fine, fine, I'll knock," Harry yielded. "What else?" he asked, scooting closer to Draco.

"We'll have to figure out food stuff. Can you cook?" Draco asked. Harry responded with a derisive snort. "Of course you can't," Draco said in disappointment. He shook his head while looking down at Harry. "I guess we should take turns. Which means you should learn to cook. Alright?"

"Not a chance," Harry laughed, placing his head on Draco's lap. "Not. A. Chance."

"We'll see about that," Draco mumbled, twisting Harry's hair in his fingers. "And I know you're a slob, but at least _try_ to keep clean?"

"Hmm…"

"Do your own laundry," he added.

Harry snickered. "Mmm…"

"Your birthday's coming up soon…"

Harry squeezed Draco's legs. "I know," he whispered.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Really?"

"Really," Harry nodded. "I have everything…"

Draco pushed Harry off of him and moved down. Harry opened his eyes as he was hugged in warm arms. "That nap sounds good," Draco murmured, dragging the blanket over them.

"It does," Harry agreed, pleased with those words.

"And then you can cook me dinner."

"Like hell I will. Kreacher can figure it out," Harry yawned before draping himself over Draco. "You're so damned comfy, Malfoy!"

"Thanks. So are you."

"I could totally get used to this."

"We'll see," Draco chuckled.

* * *

_They say infatuation lasts up to 12 months. Well… 12 months and everything goes to shit. For the sake of your convenience, I have decided to make it easy and split all those months into categories of sex. This has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with the way my mind works._

* * *

Months 1-3: The months of exploratory sex

"Just… take it slow, okay?" Harry gasped, wincing in pain.

Draco sighed in defeat. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he murmured.

"Don't chicken out on me, Malfoy," Harry whispered. "I'm fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry reassured. "Get on with it."

Draco chuckled nervously as he wrapped Harry in a sweaty hug. "I can't believe I'm doing this to you," he said.

"Sure, laugh it up," Harry groaned, tensing as Draco pushed in further.

"I love you…"

Harry smiled shakily. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you."

Draco let out a slow breath as he pulsed inside warm heat. "Okay. I think I'm in," he said.

"What do you mean you think?" Harry asked tiredly.

Draco pressed urgent lips against Harry, never blinking as he stared at Harry's closed eyes and unconscious tears. "It's not supposed to hurt like that, is it?" he asked.

"Ever heard of magic, you ponce?"

"Oh, fuck!" Draco swore in horror, fumbling beside Harry for his wand. A second later, Harry felt the pain dissipate slowly. "I am _so_ sorry!" Draco gushed, pressing his hands against Harry's cheeks.

Harry opened his eyes, sniffing back. "Gosh, you're such a pansy," he muttered. He shook Draco's hands loose. "I'm not a girl, Malfoy."

"Harry…"

"What're you waiting for?" Harry smirked. He released his grip on the sheets and ran his hands down Draco's torso. "What the hell are you waiting for?" he murmured.

Draco inhaled sharply when Harry clenched around him. "Stop!" he gasped. "That bloody hurts."

"Good," Harry said, clenching again.

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry asked innocently, contracting his muscles at regular intervals. Draco thrust in reflexively, jerking Harry into the headboard. "Oh, fuck," Harry groaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded quickly. Draco pulled back and pushed in against, nearly knocking the wind out of Harry. "Not _that_ hard," he coughed.

"Sorry," Draco apologized. He started moving with less vigor.

"It feels so weird," Harry said, hazarding a look down. Then he snapped his eyes back up. "It looks _so gross_!" he gagged.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't look, then," he said. "Kiss me."

Harry complied eagerly, fluttering his lips against Draco's as they breathed out together. He let Draco do all the work. He was content with looking up at his lover and wondering how on Earth he had snagged the Slytherin. "You can go harder if you want," he offered. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Draco didn't need to be prompted twice. He pushed Harry into the mattress with bruising fingers on his shoulders. Then he thrust in. Harry groaned with sudden dizzy. "Wow," they sighed in unison.

"Do that again?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, wetting his lips and pushing into Harry. "It feels amazing, Potter," he said in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, I've _never_ practiced," Harry said glibly.

Draco smirked. "Can I go faster too?" he asked.

"Sure," Harry shrugged. "I don't see why– oh, FUCK!" He arched his back as Draco rammed into his prostate. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the fuck was that?" he asked hysterically.

"Let's try that again," Draco remarked.

"I-I don't think that's-oh, God. Draco! Not so-fuck-how are you-that... It hurts! Oh, fuck!"

"It hurts?" Draco asked, stopping instantly.

"DON'T FUCKING STOP!"

"Geez," Draco muttered as he thrust again. "Don't yell at me."

Harry was too far gone to respond. He was going to climax and he hadn't even touched his erection. He was writhing against Draco, moaning nonsense as he tried to increase the friction inside him. "I'm so close," he whimpered, digging his nails into Draco's arms.

"Already?" Draco panted.

"Don't talk," Harry begged. "Don't talk."

"You're the one-mph," Draco was silenced when Harry's hand pressed against his lips. Harry opened his glassy eyes and smoldered Draco with a heated look. His hand slipped away from Draco's mouth, replaced by his lips. They moved against each other, trying to satisfy themselves in a fit of sexual frenzy.

"Wow, Draco," Harry moaned in lust. "You're so good…" Because, at that moment, Draco's fingers were on Harry's forgotten arousal.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled, moving his kisses down to Harry's ear. He flicked his tongue against it, eliciting a twitch from Harry. He felt hot breath against his ear as well.

"I'm coming."

Draco shivered as the words hit him. "Me too," he whispered back, burying his head against Harry's neck as he continued his assault on Harry. "So hard."

Harry let out a half-sob as his battered prostate could take no more. He came in heavy spurts, his voice caught in his throat. The convulsions brought Draco to his orgasm. They shuddered against each other, tongue against tongue and lips against lips. Harry could feel the wetness inside him, slicking everything. Draco slid his hands up Harry's side, dragging the mess across their sweaty bodies. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco, keeping him steady. They gasped for air even as they kissed.

"I love you," Harry said breathlessly.

"I love you more," Draco answered, shivering from the aftermath of the most intense climax of his life. "You're so hot!"

Harry laughed in exhaustion, rolling them over so they were side-by-side. "So are you," he said as he felt sleep drag him under. "So good."

"Yeah," Draco murmured, hugging Harry close as they fell asleep.

* * *

Months 4-6: The months of you-forgot-to-get-milk-but-I-can-live-with-black-coffee sex

"Hmm… that tickles," Draco smiled. He was half-heartedly trying to stop Harry.

"Even this?" Harry asked, breathing against the pale and taut stomach under him.

"Especially that," Draco laughed. He pulled Harry in for a languid kiss. "How was work?" he asked.

"Tiring," Harry sighed. "Glad to be home."

"And I sure am glad you're home too," Draco answered, grasping Harry's throbbing erection between his fingers. "Very, very glad," he whispered sensually.

"Seriously," Harry huffed. "How do you do that?"

Draco paused. "Do what?" he asked.

"Talk like that," Harry explained.

Draco narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You were the one who started it," he said with a shrug.

Harry's brows shot up. "I did?" he asked, trying to remember. "When?"

Draco smiled impishly and moved his lips close, dragging the tip of his nose against Harry's cheek. "You really can't recall?" he asked.

Harry shivered. "N-no," he whispered back, his voice all but gone in a haze of arousal.

Draco exhaled slowly and let the air waft onto Harry's skin. "I'm an amazing kisser, Malfoy…" he rumbled breathily, adding a bit more sexual appeal than the way Harry had said it in the Owlery.

Harry opened his eyes and his mouth formed a loose O.

"Now you remember?" Draco asked. "You started it all…"

"Wow... I did, didn't I?" Harry murmured, his eyes sparkling. "Awesome!"

"So awesome," Draco sighed, kissing Harry hungrily.

* * *

Months 7-9: The months of I-can't-believe-you-would-embarrass-me-like-that sex

"You owe me… big time," Draco said, cocking a brow.

Harry tried to keep from showing his smile. "Oh, yeah?" he asked, crawling on top of Draco. "What do I owe you?"

"Want me to spell it out for you?" Draco asked. His hands dragged down Harry's back, tracing the arched spine.

"Nope," Harry laughed, rutting against Draco. "No spelling necessary."

"I love that you can read my mind," Draco sighed.

"You only ever have one thing on your mind. Doesn't take a genius to read it," Harry scoffed.

Draco craned his neck to land an amorous kiss on Harry. "I already knew you weren't a genius," he smirked.

"Damn it! There's not winning with you!"

* * *

Months 9-12: The months of I-hate-it-when-you-leave-dirty-underwear-around sex

After tossing and turning in bed for all of two hours, Draco let up. He nudged Harry's back gently. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Whatever," Harry muttered, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

"I really am," Draco said sincerely. He reached over to kiss Harry on the cheek.

Harry turned his head, capturing Draco's lips against his. They rolled into each other with soft caresses. Harry's hand stole under Draco's shirt, eliciting a low moan from the latter. "Love you," Harry whispered.

"Love you too," Draco answered, snaking his hand around Harry's back and kneading him without pretense.

* * *

Month 13: The month of get-the-fuck-out-of-my-face sex

Harry shoved Draco against the wall. "Shut the fuck up," he growled, forcing his lips against Draco's protesting mumbles. He nearly ripped through the buttons on Draco's shirt, digging his fingers into the pale skin hard enough to leave red marks.

Draco responded in kind, fumbling with Harry's jeans as he bit into the bruising lips. Harry wrenched his mouth away from Draco's and continued to kiss down to the pale neck. Draco knew what was coming before Harry even started. He flinched away from the harsh teeth and pushed Harry back. Harry made sure to tighten his grip around Draco so that when he stumbled, Draco was pulled along with him.

They knocked against the kitchen table. Draco bunched Harry's shirt in his fingers and tugged up, splaying his lover over the tabletop. Harry jerked Draco on top of him.

Their clothes were gone in a matter of seconds, discarded on the floor into heaps. "You're _not_ fucking me," Harry hissed furiously.

"We'll see about that," Draco muttered, inhaling sharply as he kissed Harry and wrenched the raven hair in his fingers. Harry struggled under Draco, trying to get the upper hand. Draco was stronger in all aspects. Harry jerked as the quick preparation caught him by surprise. Draco flung the wand to the ground before parting Harry's legs forcefully. Harry punched Draco's jaw with a loud swear. "Fuck you too," Draco breathed, blinking away the pain. He grasped Harry's wrists in his hands and slammed them against the table. Harry's knees were trapped between his chest and Draco's, bent awkwardly. Draco blindly thrust in.

Harry fell limp from the flash of agony. Draco stilled, nearly climaxing from entering the tight canal. All that was left was harsh breathing.

Draco let go of Harry's wrists so he could run gentle fingers down Harry's heaving chest. Harry shook his head, refusing to open his eyes. Draco lifted up, releasing Harry's knees. Harry shifted to straighten his legs with a grimace.

A soft kiss passed between them.

"Did that hurt?" Draco asked quietly. Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. "Does it still hurt?" Draco murmured, keeping his lips on Harry. Harry nodded again. "Good."

"Fuck off," Harry said hoarsely, pressing against the table as he moved his hips. Draco obliged and started into Harry. "Go slow?" Harry gasped, pressing a hand to Draco's stomach to stop him.

"Yeah," Draco whispered, slowing down.

Harry exhaled carefully and opened his eyes. They met halfway for an apologetic kiss as they made passionate love.

* * *

Month 14: The month of I'm-moving-the-hell-out-and-you-can't-stop-me sex

"Don't," Harry murmured, hugging Draco close.

Draco closed his eyes, trying to keep his resolve from disappearing. "Potter, just... I can't do this… I can't do this right now," he sighed, trying to pull away from the embrace.

"I love you," Harry said brokenly.

Draco groaned in defeat. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am."

"I can't anymore…"

"Please."

"Harry…"

"Please, Draco."

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked helplessly.

"Stay," Harry begged, his terrified heart beating into Draco. "Just stay here, okay?"

Draco gently pried Harry's arms away, shaking his head. "I can't–you don't–we can't keep doing this," he said. "Why don't you understand?"

"I'll try harder," Harry said hurriedly. "I will!"

"It's not you, damn it!" Draco cried out, nearly ripping his hair out in frustration. "Why do you keep-it's not always about you, Potter!"

"Then what? Tell me!" Harry begged.

"I need space!" Draco snapped. "I need to-I can't have you-you're with me _all the time_!"

Harry looked away and backed up slightly. "Oh," he murmured.

Draco flinched at this. He hadn't meant to say it like that. He swallowed hard so he wouldn't go apeshit on Harry again. He pulled Harry into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't... That came out wrong," he murmured as he stroked Harry's back.

"I'm trying, Draco," Harry whispered while clutching at Draco's shirt. "I know I-I just-you-I don't know… I don't know what to do…"

Draco nudged Harry's chin up. "I love you," he said, kissing Harry. "So much."

"I know." He brushed Draco's hair and pressed a hand against the back of his neck.

* * *

Month 15: The month of no sex

_Not much to talk about…_

They barely saw each other – Harry left early and came home late while Draco spent his weekends with friends.

* * *

Month 16: The month of that-wasn't-supposed-to-happen sex

"I'm so drunk," Harry giggled, dragging the tip of his tongue down Draco's erection. "And I'm going to screw you so hard you won't be walking for the next week."

"Screw me," Draco snickered. "Can't wait." Harry engulfed Draco in one swallow, but ended up gagging violently. Draco let out a low moan of pleasure that was then followed by a tsk of annoyance when Harry pulled his mouth off and started coughing. "Get to it," he demanded, raising himself up on his elbows.

"Don't boss me around," Harry frowned. But he got to it nonetheless.

Draco fell back onto the cushions as Harry sucked on him slowly. "You're so good at this," he said with a hapless sigh. "So damned good, Potter." Harry smiled and answered with a muffled 'thank you' without stopping. "And I," Draco proclaimed importantly, "will love you _forever_."

Harry swirled his tongue around Draco's cock before detaching his lips from it. "Forever?" he asked, using his fist to jerk Draco off.

"Forever," Draco said decisively. "Now, stick it in me."

Harry giggled again, sliding up so he could stare into Draco's captivating eyes. "I'll love you forever too, Draco. Okay?" he said.

"I know," Draco smiled without hurry, grazing his nose against Harry's. "Then we'll stay together forever. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry agreed eagerly with a wide grin. "Forever and ever."

* * *

Month 17: The month of this-is-the-last-time sex

"I'm sick of you," Harry muttered. He regretted those words the moment he had uttered them. He had meant to keep that comment to himself.

Draco looked up sharply with a quick and familiar scowl on his brow. "I'm sick of you too," he retorted, storming off to their bedroom. Harry was right on Draco's heels, stopping the door from being slammed shut. Draco spun around at this. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you out of _my_ house!" Harry exclaimed. "How much more obvious can I make this to you? Out. Now!"

"Not until you tell me why," Draco argued.

"Fine," Harry snarled. "I'll tell you why. You're rude to my friends, have no respect for my personal property and just sit around all day long!"

"It's not like you're any different!" Draco countered, shoving Harry back.

"I have a fucking job! What do you do? You mooch off of me," Harry said, shoving Draco in turn. "And I'm sick of it! I'm sick of taking care of you! Grow the hell up!"

"I never asked you to take care of me!" Draco interrupted. "You begged me to stay!"

"And that was a bloody awful mistake," Harry sneered. "Leave. Now."

"FINE!" Draco shouted, pulling the door shut forcefully on his way out.

Harry blinked at the door and deflated in an instant. He hadn't meant to say all that... He bowed his head as he tried hard to keep from tearing the room apart in rage. He took deep breaths. Unfortunately, those didn't help. "FUCK!" he screamed with passion before lunging for the door and wrenching it open.

He was pushed back as Draco engulfed him in a hurried hug, lifting him off his feet. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and kissed him furiously. "I hate you so much," Draco choked out, staggering under Harry's weight.

"Get out of my life," Harry breathed.

"I can't," Draco breathed, falling into bed with Harry.

* * *

Month 18: The month of why-can't-I-get-rid-of-you sex

"I can't," Draco said haltingly, shaking his head.

"You can," Harry challenged as he dug deeper into Draco.

"Damn it," Draco gasped, pushing his hands against Harry's shoulders. "How many times are you going to do this?"

"Until I'm done," Harry said point blank. He pulled Draco's hands away and fastened them against the pillow with his fingers.

"I'm done," Draco said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"No, you're not."

"Get off," Draco hissed, struggling against Harry. Harry ground against Draco, sending hot pain and pleasure through the lithe body. Draco gasped for air, having climaxed more times than usual already. Everything ached and strained within him as he tried to keep up with Harry's Auror stamina. "Please," he pleaded.

"You seem to be liking it," Harry drawled. His sweat dripped onto Draco's sticky body that was flushed and straining under him.

"You can't do this," Draco tried to say, failing as his mind flashed red. Harry buried his face against Draco's neck as he thrust in with finality and exploded inside. Draco blacked out as he climaxed painfully, unable to ejaculate.

Harry's grip slackened after many moments and he let go of Draco's wrists. He picked himself up on trembling arms to look down at the pale man beneath him. "Why won't you leave?" he whispered, kissing Draco's unresponsive lips. "Why won't you just leave me?"

* * *

Month 19: The month of no sex

_Not much to talk about here either…_

Whenever they could, they would avoid each other. And whenever they ran into each other, they would start yelling. Then came the fists. Then came the threats.

* * *

Month 20-24: The months of I-can't-remember-how-to-live-without-you sex

Draco was yawning and scratching his head as he padded into the kitchen in search of coffee. He froze mid-yawn when he caught Harry sitting on the counter, reading the paper.

Harry looked up at the sound but remained expressionless and silent.

"Don't you have work?" Draco asked.

"Hmm," Harry mumbled, not bothering to answer the question.

Draco let out a frustrated breath. He flicked his wand to summon his mug and poured himself a steaming mug of coffee. Sometimes even being in the same _room_ as Potter sent his blood boiling. He stalked out of the kitchen, incensed about not getting to read the paper because Potter had decided to hog it.

He gagged when he took a sip of his coffee. He had forgotten to add the sugar. Which meant he had to go back into the kitchen. He stared at the swirling black liquid in his mug. He tried another sip. "Ugh," he muttered. He definitely needed sugar. Damn that Potter.

Draco walked into the kitchen again.

He paused in confusion when he saw Harry down a vial of green liquid and grimace. Then he dry-heaved. Draco's eyes widened in horror as Harry jumped off the counter and rushed to the sink with a hand pressed to his mouth.

Harry jerked away when he felt an uncertain touch on his back. "I'm fine," he muttered. He kept his hand pressed to his lips lest he wasn't all that fine.

"What was that?" Draco asked, looking around for the vial. Harry shrugged mildly, trying to push past Draco. Draco stopped him. "What did you drink, Potter?" he asked again, forcing Harry to look at him.

"It's just medicine," Harry said, shaking his head. "I had an accident and–"

"What?" Draco asked distantly. His breath suddenly quickened and his heart had dropped down to his stomach. "What happened?"

Harry blinked up at Draco's stormy eyes. "I'm fine," he said firmly. "It's nothing."

"Tell me," Draco demanded to know, roving his eyes over Harry to see if he could spot any injuries. Harry gestured at his chest vaguely. Draco tugged Harry's shirt up. "Oh, hell…" he groaned, ghosting his fingers over the bandages that wound around Harry's torso. "How?"

"It's just a few burns," Harry assured him while trying to pull his shirt back down.

Draco held onto Harry's shirt and refused to let go. He pressed his hand on Harry's side. Only when he heard a sharp inhale did he pull his hand away. "You're not fine," he said, looking at Harry's pained face.

"It happens," Harry shrugged it off. "I was careless, that's all."

"Careless?" Draco echoed, dropping Harry's shirt back in place.

"Hmm," Harry said as he brushed his shirt smooth. "Don't worry. I already heard shit from Ron. I _really_ don't want to hear it from you too." He pulled away from Draco's hold and walked out of the kitchen. Then he realized that he had forgotten his salve.

He walked back in to find Draco in the same spot. He contemplated Draco's downturned face and stature, confused. "You alright?" he asked absently, grabbing the container of burn medication off the counter. "I don't need a lecture on–" He was turned around with a soft touch to his shoulder.

Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's and clenched his eyes closed. "Please, tell me if… tell me if anything like this happens, Harry. D-don't hide it from me," he choked out. His terrified tears fell onto Harry's cheek.

Harry twitched with awareness when he felt it. "What?" he whispered in alarm.

Draco hid his face against the crook of Harry's neck. "I don't know what I'd do if... Fuck, I'm so scared," he sobbed.

"Draco," Harry laughed incredulously. "I'm fine! Don't cry. Nothing's going to happen. It's quite hard to kill me."

"Don't say that," Draco cried with vehemence. "Don't say things like that."

Harry wound his arms around Draco and shuffled closer. "It's part of the job," he murmured.

"H-how? How did it… What happened?" Draco asked, gasping between sobs.

Harry sighed despondently. "Like I said, things happen."

"Please, Harry?" Draco asked piteously.

Harry knew Draco wouldn't want to hear this. "Um…" He took a deep breath. "I was on patrol with the preceptor and... well... Death Eaters can be very persistent."

That just started Draco on fresh tears. "I don't want you to work. Never. I want you to stay here. With me," he said in hysterics.

"I _want_ to do this. Just another year of training," Harry reasoned with as much calm as he could muster.

"I love you so much and I-I don't know what I'd do if you died."

Harry felt pleasantly nauseous now as he hugged Draco. "I won't die. I promise," he answered. "I love you too much to die."

Draco lifted his dizzy head from Harry's shoulder so he could kiss Harry as best as he could. Harry tasted the tears in the kiss, which only made his heart thump with euphoria. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Me too," Harry smiled. He gently wiped away Draco's tears. "Why on Earth are you crying?"

"I'm just-I can't-I can't stop thinking. What if you-and I-I can't," Draco whimpered. "I can't stop."

Harry chuckled again, resting his hand against Draco's heart and forcing it to calm down. "You're so nice, Draco," he mumbled. "And I'm _so_ glad for you, okay?"

"Okay," Draco nodded, sniffing loudly and wiping his face on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

Month 25-32: The months of I-can't-remember-how-to-live-without-sex sex

_They did it, like, EVERYWHERE! Day or night…_

_Kitchen_

Harry smacked his lips together, savoring the chocolate mousse that was melting in his mouth. "Could this get any better?" he asked Draco with a satisfied sigh. Draco winked impishly, picking Harry up by the waist and sliding him onto the countertop so he could kiss the chocolate out of his mouth. "That's mine," Harry protested half-heartedly.

"Not anymore," Draco said as he ran fingers down Harry's thighs.

_Drawing room_

Harry stroked Draco's hair while reading his book. Draco had his head on Harry's lap, doing absolutely nothing other than playing with the buttons on Harry's shirt. "You know what we should do?" he asked.

"Have sex?" Harry guessed, looking at Draco down his glasses.

"If you insist," Draco shrugged, undoing the button between his fingers.

_Bathroom_

Draco held onto Harry's shoulders so he could keep upright. Harry was going to town on Draco's erection, sucking him like there was no tomorrow. "So close," Draco moaned, blinking away the water. And that was about the time when Harry started deep-throating him. Draco burst into his climax earlier than expected, nearly toppling over onto Harry. "HOLY SHIT!" he shouted, slamming his head against the tiles to keep from passing out.

_Study_

Harry swept his arm over the desk, brushing aside the parchments, quills, picture frames, and inkwells. He nearly threw Draco onto the table, kissing passionately. "Always wanted to do that," he whispered.

"You did wonderfully," Draco said, wiggling his brows.

_Bedroom_

"How on Earth are you still so tight?" Draco sighed, falling onto his side.

"Sheesh," Harry huffed, struggling against the sheets so he could get some air onto his sweaty skin. "It's like you get bigger every time," he muttered. Draco winked at Harry, smirking. "Oh, shut up!"

_The other bathroom_

"This is… weird," Harry murmured, biting his lip thoughtfully. "How do we do it?"

"How hard could it be, right?" Draco said, hiking a leg around Harry and rubbing against him.

"If you say so," Harry smiled, pushing Draco against the tiles as he pressed against the prepared opening.

"Just don't let me fall," Draco said quickly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry laughed, anchoring Draco.

_Dining room_

Draco straddled the chair, nearly upsetting Harry's mug of coffee. "Whoa, there," Harry said, pulling the hot beverage out of the way. "What're you doing?"

"Well…" Draco sighed, lacing kisses across Harry's neck. "It _is_ our anniversary."

"What anniversary?" Harry asked, sliding the hot mug onto the table.

"Make one up."

Harry laughed, wrenching Draco's shirt off. "How does… ten years without killing each other sound?"

"Perfect," Draco smirked, rutting against Harry.

_Other bedroom_

"F-faster," Draco gasped, twisting the sheets in his fingers.

"Can't," Harry shook his head. "Can't breathe! Can't go faster."

"Oh, fuck it," Draco swore, tossing Harry off of him. He crawled on top and eased himself onto Harry's aching and throbbing erection. "You're so old," Draco taunted, riding Harry rapidly.

"Not as old as you," Harry panted while thrusting up to meet Draco.

"You talk _way_ too much," Draco muttered, pushing his lips onto Harry's.

_Library_

Draco jumped in fright when the door crashed open. Harry came sprinting in and He launched himself at Draco, who caught him. He wrapped his limbs around his lover and kissed him arduously. Much to Draco's credit, neither fell to the floor. "I passed," he breathed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. Did you really think you weren't going to?" he asked, staggering towards the couch. He sat down heavily as Harry renewed his assault of kisses.

"I'm an Auror!"

"That you are," Draco murmured, sneaking pecks onto Harry's neck.

"Want to see my badge?"

Draco exhaled slowly. "Okay… That… probably turned me on more than it should have," he said.

Harry laughed as he pushed Draco flat on the couch. "Boy, do I have things to show you," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_So… Potter has three other bathrooms, four other bedroom, two more studies, and another drawing room. Um… You get the idea._

* * *

Month 32-36: The months of I-love-you-so-fucking-much sex

"Marry me?"

"Why bother?"

Draco flipped over onto his stomach and rested his chin on Harry's chest. "Because I want to make sure you won't run away on me," he whispered.

Harry laughed, brushing his thumb against Draco's jaw. "That's my line," he said after a minute. "Where would I run off to?"

"Marry me?" Draco asked again.

"Do you really think I'd say no?" Harry countered.

"I just want to hear you say yes," Draco murmured.

"Yes…"

Draco smiled. "Yes," he echoed, pressing a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Could you get any gayer, Malfoy?"

Draco sighed dramatically. "What can I say? You have such an effect on me," he murmured. "I guess three years is enough for the full transformation."

"Gosh, imagine forty more…" Harry shuddered.

Draco snickered as he reached out to clutch Harry's hand. "Just be glad I didn't buy you a ring," he murmured.

"You didn't get me a ring?" Harry asked in offense.

"Oh, shut up," Draco drawled.

"You're supposed to get me a ring! I mean, if I am engaged to you and–"

"Or I'll make you shut up, Potter…"

"–all, I need to have a ring to show for it. Sheesh, you never buy me anything. What am I supposed to say when I–"

"Fuck off..."

"–tell Ron and Hermione? Malfoy asked me to marry him but he couldn't bother with a bloody ring? Can you imagine–"

"I'll get you a damned ring!" Draco snapped.

Harry shrugged. "I'm no pansy," he muttered.

"Oh, go to hell!" Draco laughed, looking up at Harry's grin. They kissed warmly and snuggled together. "Hey, Potter…"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

Draco smirked, sliding his nose beside Harry's and hovering over his lips. "For turning me gay."

"I turned you gay, Malfoy," Harry whispered.

"And now I have no choice but to be at your beck and call," Draco murmured, flicking his tongue over Harry's teeth.

"I love you so fucking much…" Harry professed.

"You bloody blast-ended skank, you…" Draco breathed, tickling Harry with his breath.

"At least I don't go around kissing arses of blast-ended skanks," Harry retorted as he arched into Draco.

Draco opened his eyes to stare into the deep green. "I will never get tired you. I love you so fucking much," he said, pressing his lips against Harry's with finality. "Fiancé."

"That's me," Harry hummed.

_And that's the story of how Potter turned Malfoy into a flaming flamer._


End file.
